El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo
by Japiera
Summary: Terminado. Los reencuentros traen toda clase de sorpresas. Rintori narrado por Sousuke, fugaz SouGou, y Minami x Uozumi ocasional.
1. Sousuke

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 1  
**S**ousuke

Mis padres me observaron con tristeza cuando solicité la transferencia a otra escuela. Mi padre pidió que llevase conmigo la venda ortopédica, y no dijo más. Mi madre me despidió con un beso en la frente y me entregó un _bento_ para el viaje en tren. No comí, me lo dormí todo el trayecto, y lo dejé olvidado bajo el asiento. Así fue como empecé el día.

A pocos metros, la cabellera rosada de Kisumi ondeaba en la estación. Me ajusté la visera y caminé más de prisa hasta perderlo de vista. Y solo, me dejé arrastrar por las calles heladas de Iwatobi, algo perdido, muy desorientado, con nada más que un bolso y un papel con el garabato de la dirección de a donde me dirigía.

—Oye ¿esta es la _Preparatoria_ Samezuka? —le pregunté a uno.

—Casi —y luego señaló una placa negra con letras doradas:

«_Academia_ Samezuka»

Los de provincia se creen muy listos. Me eché el bolso al hombro y moví los pies por el camino de cemento, haciéndole el quite a las jardineras con gardenias. Cerré los ojos. Rin debía estar muy cerca.

·

·

Hubo un momento en que no dejaba de especular sobre qué sería de la vida de Rin. Cinco años sin noticias es mucho tiempo. Durante la secundaria baja, subíamos con Gou a la azotea, al sol, y nos lo imaginábamos, tratando de algún modo llenar los espacios de su ausencia. Rin apenas se comunicaba con Gou, y a mí ya no me llegaban cartas. Ni hablar de fotografías. Así que creamos un Rin. O bien, ella lo hizo y yo le seguí. Mejor a que nada:

—Es el chico más apuesto que pueda existir, Sousuke-kun —me explicaba—. Sus músculos son los más definidos, incluso más que los tuyos, porque es un nadador olímpico. Y está más alto, mucho más alto, y más bronceado también. Claro, en Australia hay muy pocas nubes y mi hermano no es de protegerse. Él, ya sabes, tiene otras cosas en su cabeza a las que ponerle atención.

Con esa última frase es que Gou justificaba el silencio de Rin.

—¿Y si se rapó el cabello? ¿Y si tiene acné? ¿Y si está miope y ahora usa gafas? —preguntas superficiales todas que inflaban los mofletes de Gou.

—¡Mi hermano no tiene acné! ¡Jamás!

Yo lo decía porque me gustaba reír. Reír a costa de Rin es lo que siempre había hecho, y a Rin no le hubiese gustado que me deprimiese por su culpa. Además, quien lloraba de los dos siempre había sido Rin y robarle el lugar no estaba bien. Así que junto a Gou jamás dejé de reír, era necesario para el bienestar de ambos. Pero con el tiempo, ella y yo también aprendimos a hablar de nosotros mismos. O algo así.

Nuestras conversaciones se volvieron cada vez más largas, y las despedidas fueron acompañadas por besos a escondidas bajo las sombras de los cerezos. Aunque no tenía la obligación, no se perdió ninguna competencia mía, y se sumó a mi alegría cada vez que un nuevo trofeo coronaba la repisa del salón de mi casa. Con tantos triunfos, era imposible que no me admitieran en Tokio.

—No te vayas —me pidió cuando ya no había opción para decir que no.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

—Entonces prométemelo, Sousuke-kun: ¡no seas como mi hermano!

Eso no era algo que pudiese prometer. Le di un beso en la frente y me subí al tren rumbo a la capital. Lo que sí podía prometerme a mí mismo, lo único capaz de prometerle a alguien, es que si quería volver a ver a Rin, y a Gou, tenía que convertirme en el mejor nadador. No había otra manera, no.

·

·

—Usted debe ser Yamazaki-kun.

En la entrada del Samezuka, se encontraba un hombre de expresión severa y piel cetrina. El típico profesor que da la idea de enseñar japonés antiguo con un _harisen _bajo el brazo. Llevaba consigo una bolsa transparente con un _gakuran_ blanco en su interior. Solo atiné a asentir.

—Soy el profesor Sugimoto —continuó el hombre—. Me avisaron de su llegada, lo estaba esperando. Si me permite, le mostraré su habitación, y luego de que se cambie y se vista con su uniforme, el cual llevo aquí conmigo, le indicaré dónde está su clase.

Así fue.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del Samezuka y el profesor explicaba algunas normas de la escuela, podía oír el sonido de lápices rasgando el papel proveniente de las salas. Pasábamos puerta tras puerta. Muchos salones de clase, y muchos estudiantes. Comencé a ponerme nervioso. En poco vería a Rin, en uniforme, rodeado de gente a quien no conocía. Tal vez Rin y yo fuimos alguna vez los mejores amigos, pero eso ya hace mucho. Las relaciones cambian, es inevitable. Uno de esos alumnos que tomaban apuntes a gran velocidad, uno de ellos podía ser ahora el mejor amigo de Rin.

Tragué pesado. No tenía sentido mi presencia allí si Rin y yo éramos solo conocidos.

—¿Nervioso? El primer día de clase siempre es complicado. Pero descuide, todos los chicos son muy disciplinados, le tratarán bien.

Miré al profesor Sujimoto de reojo. _Disciplinados_. Curiosa palabra. Los términos directos con preferibles al momento de evaluar a las personas, pero a la gente le encanta irse con eufemismos.

—Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en acercarse a cualquier docente. La sala de maestros está en el primer piso, justo antes del despacho del director. Y a los alumnos les encanta ayudar a los nuevos, el ambiente aquí es inmejorable, ya se dará cuenta.

_Ambiente inmejorable _era una expresión todavía más curiosa. Asentí respetuosamente y entré al salón tras el profesor. Apenas eché un vistazo, mis manos, ansiosas, comenzaron a sudar del nervio. Sabía que Rin estaría por allí, pero nunca me lo imaginé realmente como compañero de salón. Lo que vi me dejó estupefacto.

·

·

No era como si no hubiese visto a Rin antes. El año pasado, luego de meses incomunicados, Gou me mandó un mensaje al móvil, avisándome que su hermano había regresado. El bolígrafo con el que jugaba en ese entonces resbaló de mis dedos.

—Yamazaki-kun ¿qué sucede? Estás más pendiente del celular que de tus ejercicios. No lograrás aprobar con esa actitud holgazana.

El chico a mi lado me arrebató el móvil. Ese día en particular, me dolía demasiado el hombro como para intentar recuperar nada. Los chicos de Tokio no tienen respeto por los bienes ajenos, esa es la verdad. Y los _senpai_ que son tutores siempre se creen con la autoridad de confiscar celulares solo para cotillear. Yo no entiendo nada.

—¿Gou y Rin? ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

—Amigos de Sano.

—Ah —el chico se quedó callado un momento, leyendo los mensajes tres o cuatro mensajes que tenía. Y después de un rato, su cara se volvió toda maliciosa. Estaba ya acostumbrado a esto que se vendría:— Ese chico Gou debe ser un gran amigo si te cuenta de su hermana ¿Y esa Rin está buena? ¡Preséntamela! Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo serán las chicas de provincia. Las de Tokio están todas perdidas en la vida.

Siempre era la misma canción si se trataba de Gou y Rin. Rin, de haber escuchado aquello, habría desintegrado a mordiscos al imbécil ese sin respeto.

—No. La chica es Gou, y Rin es su hermano. Y es más apropiado llamar a Rin extranjero que provinciano porque estudió cerca de cuatro años en Australia.

—Ah. ¿Y esa Gou está…?

—¡No! —le interrumpí antes de escuchar algo que me haría a mí destrozarle el pescuezo ese sujeto.

Pero luego de esa conversación me quedé pensando. Nostalgia. Quise ver a Rin. Finalmente había vuelto. Por otra parte, también me sentía furioso: ¿por qué me tenía que enterar por Gou y no por él? Pensé en escribirle algo. «Desgraciado ¿para qué avisas que vuelves?», eso era lo que deseaba enviarle. Y lo escribí, pero nunca le mandé el mensaje.

Al poco tiempo Gou volvió a escribir, que Rin había clasificado a las regionales.

«Y luego, cuando mi hermano pase a las nacionales, podrá nadará contra ti. De seguro que tú también estás muy ocupado con esto de la natación, lo entiendo.»

El mensaje de Gou me llenó de impotencia. Gou acababa de justificar mi silencio ¿por qué ella tenía que soportar eso? Y además: _De seguro que tú también estás muy ocupado_. Eso significaba que Rin todavía seguía ignorándola. Rin y yo, dejándola a un lado, otra vez. Le pedí al capitán del equipo de natación la fecha de las regionales, y el día de la competencia de Rin, falte al _kine_ y tomé un tren rumbo a Iwatobi.

No supe qué opinar de lo que vi.

Rin herido. Rin furioso. Rin enérgico. Rin feliz. Nanase y los chicos del Iwatobi abrazando a Rin. Gou suspirando con su mano en el pecho. Y una carrera de relevos increíble.

Rin siempre ha sido de lágrima fácil, pero verle llorar no es algo a lo que me llegue a acostumbrar. Rin parecía haber sufrido, esa era a verdadera explicación tras su silencio prolongado. Quise darle una patada en los huevos en ese momento. Pero me contuve, y me decidí finalmente a nadar a su lado. Así sería.

·

·

Estando a escasos metros de distancia de Rin, pude apreciar bien su cambio físico. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par debido al asombro, y por su expresión, supe que también pensaba lo mismo que yo: ¿por qué el cuerpo siempre nos recuerda que ya no somos niños?

Yo era un hombre alto, ancho, y grande. Rin había cambiado en una dirección diferente a la mía.

Sus rasgos se habían afinado y estilizado, su rostro ya no era redondo y sus pómulos sobresalían de su rostro. Delgado. De nariz afilada, manos delicadas, y figura esbelta. Su cabello rojo caía por su rostro en armonía. Sus dientes puntiagudos se veían absurdos en un cuerpo tan bien cuidado.

Pero el carácter, pude constatar al instante de volver a hablar con él, seguía siendo el de un perro fétido.

—Así que Sousuke… ¿y cómo fue que lograste pasar por la puerta?

Rin rio de manera maliciosa y todos sus dientes afilados vibraron. Le asesté un golpe en el brazo, ya más aliviado. No, no había cambiado. Al menos no en lo importante. Rin, frotándose las manos con regocijo, prosiguió:

—Ya quiero ver las caras que pondrán los miembros del equipo cuando te vean. Ellos se emocionan con muy poco, te darás cuenta. Te verán como un nadador profesional. Bueno, y si te reclutaron, es porque debes serlo ¡Estoy deseando nadar contigo!

Ante una afirmación así, solo me quedaba sonreír.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Primero que todo, gracias por leer. Hace algo vi un post de tumblr donde alguien preguntaba cómo Sousuke vería la relación entre Rin y Aiichirou. Mi cabeza se quedó pensando la pregunta, y en algún momento, tomó forma de fic. _He dejado el link del post en mi profile por si a alguien le interesa cotillear (la respuesta que da el user es muy graciosa)__

__Y eso sería (de momento). Nos leemos, adieu !__

__**J**apiera **C**larividencia__


	2. Rin

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 2  
**R**in

Llené la solicitud para ingresar al club de natación y luego el profesor Sugimoto me condujo hasta la piscina techada. Bastó una señal de Rin para que los miembros de club se congregaran a darme la bienvenida. Menudo alboroto innecesario. Por el modo en que le tronó la mandíbula a Rin, supe que lo había planeado así a propósito. Y tal como había pronosticado el muchacho momentos atrás, todos parecían entusiasmados de tenerme entre sus líneas.

Especialmente ese chico Nitori Aiichirou.

Rin ya me había advertido de él. Durante el almuerzo, le arrebaté una hoja arrugada que leía concentradamente. Se trataba de la lista de miembros del club de natación, con fotografía incluida. Rin y su sonrisa de ultratumba la encabezaban.

_Matsuoka Rin, Capitán. 3er año, salón 3._

—Así que capitán ¿eh? Felicidades.

Rin se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Es un agobio. El antiguo capitán quien se esmeraba en hacerme sufrir más que al resto, se encargó de que siguiera sufriendo en su ausencia, ya ves. Y me cuesta admitirlo, pero Seijuurou era un buen capitán. Se sabía la vida de todos, pero yo con suerte me conozco el nombre de Nitori y que tiene un diario de anotación de la pulga de agua.

Señaló la foto bajo la inscripción _Nitori Aiichirou, 2do año, salón 6._

Ese muchacho debía ser el símbolo de las malas fotografías de libros de colegio, pensé. Había salido con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. No era para nada una buena foto. No pude evitar reírme: Nitori Aiichirou parecía un esperpento.

—¡No te burles! —Rin me quitó la hoja y se la guardó en el bolsillo del _gakuran_.

—¿Es un buen nadador?

—Es… Entusiasta. Muy entusiasta. No seas muy antipático con él, que te conozco.

Nitori Aiichirou era muy distinto a cualquier nadador que haya conocido. Lo describiría como un pescado escuálido y pequeño. Con un flequillo que parecía cortado con regla, y su cuerpo poco desarrollado, daba la Impresión de aún cursar la primaria.

Se paró frente a mí, con su todavía más infantil traje de baño lila y amarillo, y simplemente no pudo callarse. Más que emocionado por verme allí, parecía admirado que Rin tuviese amigos que fuesen buenos nadadores. Le habría dedicado mi mirada más iracunda para espantarlo, pero recordé la petición de Rin. Relajé el gesto y le devolví el saludo.

Gran error.

El flequillo perfecto de Nitori Aiichirou se meció de un lado a otro de la alegría, y en poco, llegó la artillería: la verborrea líquida. _Blablá, blablá_, Rin-senpai, _blablá, _Rin-senpai, _blablá,_ y hasta el infinito. Palabras y más palabras escurrían de los labios de Nitori Aiichirou. Así se la pasó durante casi todo el entrenamiento, y luego en los vestuarios, siguió hablando.

Y Rin había descrito a este chico como _entusiasta_. ¿De verdad, Rin? ¿Entusiasta?

Entonces, ya cuando mi paciencia llegaba a su límite y en mi cabeza solo rondaba la idea de patear huevos:

—¡Ai cállate! Que molestas a Sousuke —gritó Rin a Nitori y le lanzó una toalla.

Lo que sea que le siguió a ese grito lo he bloqueado. Rin ¿acababa de llamar a ese niño Ai?

Tenía que ser una broma.

**·**

**·**

—Se llama Aiichirou. Ai, Aiichirou… todos le dicen así.

Preferí no insistir en el tema. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo un pálido rubor teñía los afilados pómulos de Rin. Era para no creerlo. Eso tenía que estar vinculado a su obsesión de ser el mejor capitán y generar un buen ambiente dentro del equipo, era la única explicación.

Durante los descansos entre clases, Rin bajaba al corredor de los de segundo año con la excusa de que la máquina expendedora de ese pasillo era la única que vendía leche desnatada, y ponía a prueba su estudio de la lista de integrantes. Saludaba a todos por el apellido, les decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza:

—Eh, Minami ¿y esa cara? Menuda resaca.

Minami saludó apenas y siguió con su caminata _zombie_.

—Uozumi oye, ¿cómo sigue tu rodilla?

Uozumi levantó un pulgar y luego pegó varios saltos para dejar en claro que su rodilla se hubo recuperado.

—¡Nakagawa despierta!

Nakagawa chocó con un profesor y derramó toda su bebida láctea.

Rin rió entre dientes. Yo no entendía la necesidad de hacer esto. A veces iba más allá del saludo y se quedaba conversando con ellos. De cualquier cosa: los resultados de la liga de fútbol, el último disco de alguna banda de hip hop, el manga que recomendó alguno. Nada demasiado destacable. Yo tendía desconectar cuando aquello ocurría.

Pero existía un tema que inquietaba a Rin, se le notaba. Ese niño "Ai" lo descubrió enseguida.

—Rin-senpai, nadie espera que usted actúe como el capitán Mikoshiba.

Era la hora de la cena y los tres comíamos en la misma mesa. Rin se atragantó con su _ramen_ de carne.

—¿Quién es el capitán Mikoshiba? —pregunté—. Siempre escucho que hablan de él.

—Un lunático —respondió Rin.

Nitori, sentado a mi lado, apenas sobrepasaba la altura de mi hombro. Resopló algo fastidiado. Se giró, me miró con sus enormes ojos azules, y no pestañeó ni una vez:

—El capitán Mikoshiba es todo un personaje —dijo—. Los que íbamos en primero le temíamos porque tiene esta cara de maniático. Es grosero y bullicioso, y le gustaba inventar actividades extrañas para burlarse de todos nosotros, pero era confiable, sabía mantener un buen ambiente en el equipo, y por ello es que todos le queríamos mucho.

—Ustedes le querían —puntualizó Rin—. No me metas en ese saco.

Nitori se inclinó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a Rin.

—Pero cada uno es como es, Rin-senpai. Los de segundo le tienen bien considerado.

Rin desvió la mirada.

**·**

**·**

Retomar mi antigua amistad con Rin no fue demasiado difícil. Rin siempre ha sido un romántico, y a los románticos les gusta volver al pasado. Así nos la pasamos, haciendo competencias por lo que sea, recordando anécdotas de la primaria en Sano.

Solo una vez Rin me preguntó por lo que había sido de mí mientras él estaba en allá en Australia.

—Lo típico, ya sabes… nadando, ayudando a mi padre en el negocio…

No me atreví a contarle sobre Gou. Rin tampoco insistió por saber más. Cambió de tema a otra cosa y nos quedamos conversando hasta las dos de la mañana. Quien viese desde afuera, diría que habíamos retomado nuestra amistad desde el punto mismo en que la habíamos dejado. Yo también lo quise creer de ese modo. Por eso, me costaba aceptar a ese niño Nitori Aiichirou.

Podía entender, tal vez, esa amistad-rivalidad entre él y Nanase. Pero ¿Nitori? Parecía que solo tenían en común que ambos compartían habitación y eran miembros del club de natación. Fin. Nitori ni siquiera era un buen nadador. Sus intereses, constaté al poco tiempo, eran muy distintos a los de Rin. Sus personalidades mucho más. Y sin embargo, sus cabezas parecían estar conectadas.

Esto lo vi por primera vez el día en que la ITSC organizó un evento de relevos. Todavía nos faltaba un miembro que nadase espalda, y aunque tampoco es que el mundo se fuese a acabar si yo decidía nadar espalda y estilo libre a la vez, Rin sentía demasiado respeto por los relevos como permitir tal cosa.

Fue entonces que Rin y Nitori hallaron a ese chico Momotarou. Los ojos de ambos se nublaron, y sin decirse ni una palabra, urdieron un plan en común para meterlo a traición en la carrera. El chico en cuestión, ni siquiera era miembro del club de natación.

—¿Cómo supiste que este chico nada espalda? —le pregunté a Rin mientras comíamos en ese local de _ramen_ al que pasamos una vez terminada la competencia.

Rin observó a Nitori con complicidad. Nitori respondió por Rin:

—No sabíamos que se especializaba en espalda, ha sido una coincidencia afortunada —Momotarou, con la boca llena de fideos, asintió—. Se apellidaba Mikoshiba, y no se ven muchos con ese apellido por estos lados.

—Apuesto a que si te tiras el cabello hacia atrás eres igual a Seijuurou —dijo Rin. Antes de siquiera terminar esa frase, Nitori ya había apartado el flequillo de Momotarou de la frente, y tanto él como Rin rieron.

—¡ES IGUAL! —exclamaron ambos.

Los fideos de Momotarou salieron disparados de su boca hasta mi frente. Nitori y Rin rieron mucho más.

·

·

—¡Capitán! ¡Ya se publicó la nueva asignación de dormitorios!

Resoplé sin disimulo. Los chicos del club de natación acudían a Rin por cualquier cosa.

Rin retrocedió y se giró hacia los dos chicos que acababan de ingresar al vestuario. Les arrebató sin mucho tacto el documento que traían consigo, y pasó sus dedos con velocidad a lo largo de las páginas, buscando su nombre. Uozumi se adelantó.

—¡Le asignaron la 201! ¡La habitación que era del capitán Mikoshiba!

Rin enarcó una ceja.

—De seguro que esa habitación debe ser un antro de mala muerte, siempre me toca lo peor. Habrá que desinfectarla antes. Qué pereza, cómo odio las mudanzas ¿y quién es mi compañero de…? —Rin se interrumpió de modo brusco. Por curiosidad, me asomé sobre su hombro para leer el papel.

Era mi nombre lo que apuntaban los dedos de Rin.

—¡Yamazaki Sousuke! Bueno, pudo ser peor —Rin se carcajeó con malicia—. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Siguen juntos?

Uozumi se ruborizó por completo y se le trabó la lengua. Minami en cambio, no pareció comprender el modo en que se podía malinterpretar la pregunta. Mientras se iba desvistiendo, respondió:

—No, ya no. A mí me toca compartir habitación con Pelo Verde, y Uozumi con Nakagawa. Pero Nitori… pobre, algún día ese chico sufrirá un colapso nervioso, así será: le tocó con el _Minishiba._

—¿Qué me tocó con quién?

Nitori, quien acababa de ingresar por la puerta trasera del vestuario acompañado de Nakagawa, corrió hasta nosotros y le arrebató el documento a Rin. Su rostro de niño se descompuso. Observó a Rin con ojos suplicantes, buscando los rastros inexistentes de una mala broma. Rin se rascó el cuello y desvió la mirada.

—Pero Ai, mírale el lado positivo: al menos no tienes que empacar tus cosas porque estarás en la misma habitación.

Rin a lo mejor era bueno fingiendo que las cosas no le importaban, pero a mí no podía engañarme. Rin podía actuar como un despreocupado, y ser antisocial a ratos, pero si se trataba de _Ai_, todo parecía distorsionarse a su lado. El separarse de ese muchacho, y que al otro le afectase tanto, era algo que Rin no podía ignorar.

Ese día luego de la práctica, Rin invitó a Nitori Aiichirou a una malteada al _Mister Donut_ que había cerca del Samezuka. Los vi caminar juntos, esquivando las jardineras con gardenias de la entrada. Y justo antes que ambos atravesaran la cancela, vi claro cómo uno de los brazos de Rin rodeaba a Nitori, lo estrechaba a su lado, y luego hundía su cabeza en la cabellera ceniza del muchacho.

Parpadeé varias veces por si la vista me había fallado.

Cuando salía con Gou, me gustaba oler su cabello. Cosas de enamorados. Pero ¿_Rin y Ai_? Eso sí que tenía que ser broma.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Primero, gracias por los reviews, los favs, y follows. Por pasarse y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Segundo, algunas aclaraciones del capítulo:_

_**Uno.** Ai significa Amor. Por eso es que Sousuke se sorprende tanto de que Rin le llame así_

_**Dos.** Los extras del Samezuka no serán tan extras en este fic (por algo la historia se llama _El Samezuka, tú, y yo_). Por si no los identifican: _Minami Kazuteru_ es el chico del Samezuka de ojos lilas y cabello liso;_ Uozumi Takuya_ es quien iba a nadar espalda en el medley combinado pero fue reemplazado por Momo, y _Nakagawa Shouta_ es quien nadó en el medley estilo libre junto a Seijuuro, Aichirou, y Rin, durante el festival de despedida de los de tercero (1er capítulo de ES)._ Pelo Verde_ es ese niño de pelo verde... no tengo idea cómo se llama jaja._

_Nos leemos, peace brothers :D_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	3. Momotarou

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 3  
**M**omotarou

Mis compañeros de Tokio ya me habían advertido al respecto cuando se enteraron de mi traslado al Samezuka:

—La homosexualidad está muy extendida en las preparatorias de varones. Irán a por ti.

En ese entonces le di poca importancia. Cada quien con su vida privada. Había pasado dos años en Tokio, y en allí hay toda clase de personas y tendencia. Un par de homosexuales locos no podían ser peores que las hordas de chicas que me acosaban a diario, y apenas me hicieron aquella advertencia, procuré olvidarla de inmediato.

Pero las cosas cambian cuando sospechas que tu mejor amigo es uno de ellos.

Levanté la mirada de los apuntes de trigo y observé en dirección a la puerta. Hace algo menos de una hora, ese niño Nitori había asomado su cabeza por la habitación, e ignorándome completamente, le dijo a Rin:

—¡Ahora!

Rin dejó sus apuntes a un lado, tomó la patineta, y salió tras de Nitori sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

Aunque hundir la nariz en una cabeza ajena me parecía algo muy personal, tenía que recordar que Rin era una persona de piel. Japoneses occidentalizados los hay por todo el país y Rin era un claro ejemplo. Así como le gustaba pegar patadas y rodillazos, también disfrutaba de dar abrazos apretados y estrujar mejillas ajenas. Era así antes de Australia, y seguía siéndolo ahora. En cambio, yo siempre he sido de mantener la distancia.

Por si estaba exagerando y sacando las cosas de contexto, lo consulté con unos chicos de segundo que me topé en la biblioteca, cuando fui a buscar un libro que me ayudase un poco en trigonometría.

—¿Qué si oler el cabello de otra persona me parece algo muy íntimo? —Minami dejó la enciclopedia de kanji en la mesa de estudio y, de manera inesperada, tomó la cabeza de Iwashimizu entre sus dos manos y le aspiró hasta la última mota de caspa.

—¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! —Iwashimizu y Uozumi saltaron sobre Minami. Iwashimizu se revolvió el cabello con fuerza para quitarse la esencia de Minami.

—Qué desagradable eres —apoyó Pelo Verde.

—Sí, es algo íntimo —concluyó Minami.

Luego tuvimos que mamarnos media hora de retos por parte de la bibliotecaria. Y mientras eso ocurría, en lo único que podía pensar, es que ese niño _Ai_ estaría allí estorbando a cada momento. Que de Sousuke y Rin quedaban recuerdos, y que ahora el programa pasaría a llamarse Rin y Aiichirou… y tal vez Sousuke como invitado especial, si es que el presupuesto lo permitía. Como suena.

Entonces, apareció Momotarou.

**·**

**·**

—Nitori-senpai es genial. Ayer, ayer me faltaban todavía cincuenta páginas de _Confesiones de una Máscara_ y Nitori-senpai ¡Nitori-senpai me explicó todo el libro! Me enseñó cosas que nunca hubiese entendido por mi cuenta. Tiene un cuadernillo con apuntes de todos los libros que ha leído: personajes, lugares, líneas de tiempo ¡todo! Y luego el profesor me ha felicitado en clases, y mis compañeros me han levantado el pulgar, y-

—Es que Ai es muy bueno en literatura —interrumpió Rin—. Él…

Rin levantó la mirada. Al otro extremo del vestuario, Nitori se desabotonaba el _gakuran_ lentamente. Se veía cansado y agotado. Sus ojos se cerraban de tanto en tanto. Luego volvió la vista a Momotarou y sus cejas se arquearon un poco.

—No abuses de su buena voluntad ¿eh?

La cabeza de Nitori cayó sobre su pecho. Se había quedado dormido.

Yo no pude evitar burlarme. Rin me asestó un golpe en el hombro. Afortunadamente, esta vez fue en el izquierdo.

**·**

**·**

Creía que no existía nadie más insoportable que Nitori. Como siempre, me equivocaba. Mikoshiba era mil veces más desagradable.

No porque se hubiese enamorado de la chica que a mí me gustaba, que también ¡y anda que no hay mujeres en Iwatobi! Era esa personalidad enérgica y llena de vida la que me llenaba de amargura. Tan bullicioso, tan estúpido, Momotarou era toda una desgracia.

—Momo —corregía cada vez que alguien le llamaba por el nombre.

Me entraban unas ganas locas de tirarlo por una zanja.

La mayoría en el club le tenía bien considerado. Cuando Rin presentó al muchacho como el hermano del anterior capitán, los de segundo y tercero entraron en pánico colectivo. Cuando superó el record del club en los cien metros espalda, quedaron todos entusiasmados y ansiosos por derribar a ese mocoso hiperquinético de primero. Y cuando descubrieron su personalidad susceptible a las bromas, se volvió en el favorito de todos.

Lo peor de odiar a un sujeto, es que nadie más lo haga. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que había alguien que lo pasaba peor que yo.

—Nitori-kun va a perder la cabeza un día de estos —escuché que comentaban unos chicos—. Apenas se mantiene despierto en clases. Ese Nitori-kun es que tiene muy mala suerte si se trata de compañeros de habitación. Primero Matsuoka quien descargaba su ira en él, y ahora el Minishiba que no para de hablar jamás. Dicen que…

Rin también alcanzó a oír aquello. Le dio un golpe a la máquina expendedora del corredor de segundo año, y una cajita de leche de vainilla resbaló de los espirales. Yo interpuse mi brazo en el camino de Rin a tiempo.

—No le des importancia.

Rin apretó mucho sus puños y se mordió los labios. Un delgado hilo de sangre recorrió su mentón afilado, y una gota manchó el piso del pasillo de segundo año. La campana sonó en ese momento.

—Se nos hace tarde. Vamos.

Rin agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, se agachó a recoger la cajita de leche que cayó con su golpe, y me la entregó. Era el modo que tenía Rin de dar las gracias, y decirme que no me preocupara, que estaba bien todo. Pero luego de un entrenamiento inusitadamente tiránico de su parte, no pude quedarme al margen.

Pero no encontré a Rin en la habitación. La patineta, sin embargo, estaba donde siempre. Significaba que seguía dentro de los límites de la escuela.

Llamé a la habitación 210 y nadie respondió . Agarré el pomo de la puerta, y este giró. Entonces asomé la cabeza hacia adentro, y...

El horror.

Decir que estaba desordenado allí adentro es quedarse corto. Habían folios, libros, y cuadernos apilados en torres inestables. Sábanas y ropa amontonada. Tierra esparcida por los escritorios y los colchones. Papeles de golosinas por aquí y por allá. Y en medio de todo el caos, con los dedos pegoteados y jugando con unos soldaditos de juguetes, el demonio en persona.

—¡YAMAZAKI-SENPAI! ¡YAMAZAKI-SENPAI MIRA QUE DEVASTACIÓN HA CREADO VACA-CHAN!

Momotarou agarró dos vacas de plástico unidas con cinta aislante, y derribó una pila de folios, que a su vez, derribó otra pila de folios. Papeles volaron por toda la habitación, y uno de ellos se pegó en mi rostro.

Me quité el papel y lo arrugué en mi mano. Hay gente con piedras por cerebro.

—¿No te quieres unir? Puedes usar a Dogy-kun —y sacó tras su espalda el muñeco de felpa de un sabueso que tenía un _chupa_-_chups_ pegado en un ojo.

—Esta habitación no es solo tuya. ¿Qué hay de Nitori? ¿Él está de acuerdo que juegues con sus cosas?

—Nitori-senpai está estudiando en la biblioteca. Dice que no se concentra en la habitación conmigo. Yo le pregunté si podía usar sus cosas, y el respondió «haz lo que quieras». Así que sí, está de acuerdo.

Pensé que sería genial estar presente cuando Nitori descubriese el desorden en la habitación.

Pero luego pensé en Rin, y en lo afectado que se había visto esta mañana.

—Rin odia el desorden. Y tú no quieres la desaprobación de Rin ¿o sí? Cuando alguien te dice «haz lo que quieras», en realidad quiere decir esto otro: «si tocas mis cosas, tiburón-senpai te devorará hasta las entrañas». Solo te digo eso.

Hasta los cartílagos de Momotarou temblaron sin control. Fue una reacción genial y me burlé en su cara. Aunque no fue para nada genial que me rogase para que le ayudase a ordenar antes que llegara _Nitori-senpai._ Me gustaría odiar de verdad a las personas, pero al final siempre me traiciona ese lado preocupado y termino recogiendo la mierda de lunáticos histéricos y pelirrojos. Parece que nací para eso

Lo peor (y mejor) de todo, es que en ningún momento dejó de hablar de lo hormosa que era _Gou-san_. En mi mente le di la razón en todo, pero a él le dije que esa no era la forma de referirse a una mujer. Y que a las chicas como Gou no le gustan las langostas como Momotarou.

**·**

**·**

Cuando volví a mi habitación, Rin todavía no llegaba. Me di por vencido. Subí a mi litera, me acomodé los audífonos, y mientras registraba en mis bolsillos, encontré un papel arrugado

Era el papel que se me había pegado en el rostro cuando vaca-chan arrasó con la ciudad ficticia de Momotarou y que inconscientemente guardé en la sudadera. Alisé el papel y alcé las cejas: una nota de Nitori.

Lo primero que pensé, es que el muchacho tenía buena caligrafía.

No era una nota muy extensa

_Senpai volvió a llorar durante la noche. Esta es ya la sexta vez. Bajé a su litera y me senté en el borde de la cama. Le dije que ya llegarían días mejores, pero que dependía de él también._

_Senpai por primera vez no dijo nada. _

_Los cabellos de Senpai están secos en sus puntas. Los míos también, por el cloro._

No decía nada más.

El pomo de la puerta giró en ese momentoy yo volví a guardar la nota en mi bolsillo. La escuálida figura de Rin apareció, seguido por Nitori.

—Tienes que hacerte respetar —decía Rin. Sacaba humo de sus fosas nasales—. ¿Eres un senpai o no?

—Eso parece. Digo... ¡Sí, lo soy! Pero Rin-senpai, no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Te ves cansado. Escuché que te estás quedando dormido en clases. No dejes que Momo te sobreexplote. Una cosa es tener buena voluntad y ayudar al idiota con sus tareas, pero otra-

—Rin —interrumpió Nitori. Yo, quien había tratado de permanecer en las sombras, me apoyé en la baranda de la litera. Nunca había escuchado a Nitori dirigirse a Rin sin un honorífico— ¿cuál diría usted que es mi mayor fortaleza?

Rin desvió la mirada. Yo no pude callarme:

—Resistencia. —Empezaba a entender muchas cosas.

Rin y Nitori se giraron hacia mí.

Rin parecía desconcertado. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Nitori.

—Gracias Yamazaki-senpai. Resistencia, eso es. Rin, sé lo que está tratando de hacer, y se lo agradezco, pero es hora de que dejes de sentirte culpable por el pasado. La fuerza de una persona no solo se mide con su musculatura, pensé que ya lo sabías.

Rin suspiró. Escuché cómo se recostaba en la cama de abajo.

—Parece que sabes lo que haces.

—Algo. Hoy le dije a Momo-kun que hiciera lo que quisiera con mis cosas. No sé si habrá sido una buena o mala idea, pero me toca descubrirlo. Cruce los dedos por mí. Buenas noches.

Nitori me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

**·**

**·**

No podía conciliar el sueño. Recordaba la actitud arisca de Rin durante la mañana, la serenidad de Nitori, y esa nota. Ya no podía ignorar más el tema. Lo despertaría a patadas si hacía falta.

—Oye Rin…

Una tenue luz se filtraba por la ventana y me alumbraba el rostro. Rin rezongo y se movió entre las ropas de la cama. Tampoco se había quedado dormido. Soltó un gruido, y yo continué:

—Lo que hagas en tu vida privada es cosa tuya, pero… pero si necesitas un consejo, o tienes algún problema, contarás conmigo ¿no?

—Somos amigos. Los mejores.

—Entonces también debes saber que si veo que estás conduciendo tu vida por un mal camino, o si estás tomando una mala decisión, te diré brutalmente lo que pienso, y te haré llorar. Y tal vez te enojes por días, pero en el fondo sabrás que lo digo sin maldad.

Rin se revolvió en su cama.

—Lo que sea que me tengas que decir, dímelo ya.

—Sé lo que sientes por Nitori. Y entiendo que hayas querido mantenerlo en secreto pero… no tienes que ser tan sobreprotector, no te hace bien. Nitori tiene razón: es momento de que te liberes del pasado de una buena vez.

Rin sonrió.

—No se te escapa nada ¿no?

—A veces eres muy obvio.

Rin pateó las tablas de mi cama.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Gracias por seguir y comentar la historia. Con este capítulo, ya se pueden hacer una idea de por qué digo que es un _intento de Rintori_, pero ojalá hayan disfrutado. Prometo que más adelante, sí me saldrá la vena Rintori que el Rintorismo requiere y merece. Ahora, unas cuantas aclaraciones respecto al capítulo:_

_**Uno.** Iwashimizu es el chico que nadó pecho en el_ medley_ combinado durante las preliminares._

_**Dos.** Si observan bien, en la habitación de Rin y Sousuke hay una patineta morada de ruedas amarillas apoyada en el escritorio de Rin. Asumo que Rin es skater y usa zapatillas vans jaja. En las FrFr Short Movies, aparecen en medio del desorden de Nitori, un par de vacas de plástico y un perrito de felpa._

_**Tres.** C_onfesiones de una Máscara_ es una novela de Mishima Yukio. Es un libro genial. Lo recomiendo con creces._

_Eso sería. Nos leemos. Gracias por leer, y por la paciencia. Adieu !_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	4. Minami y Uozumi

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 4  
**M**inami y Uozumi

El hermano de Momotarou y antiguo capitán del equipo de natación, era una especie de leyenda en el Samezuka. El tal Seijuurou protagonizó una serie situaciones, cuál de ellas más absurda, y todas frescas en la memoria colectiva. Los chicos de segundo eran los que más lo recordaban.

—¿Se acuerdan de ese entrenamiento infernal al que nos sometió antes de las preliminares de invierno? —estaba comentado Uozumi.

—No, mejor ni lo recuerdes —Pelo Verde adquirió el mismo color de su cabello.

Por algún motivo, siempre terminaba los sábados jugando póker con un grupo de segundo grado. Minami me invitó cierto día, vaya yo a saber por qué, y ya después no dejaron de hacerlo.

—¿Te refieres a ese en el que Nitori casi muere? Hombre, fue divertido —Minami aumentó la apuesta, intentando reprimir la sonrisa de burla.

Ante un comentario así, no podía quedarme al margen:

—¿A qué te refieres? —y aumenté también mi apuesta.

—Es que ese día, el capitán Mikoshiba nos sacó de la piscina para hacer acondicionamiento físico fuera del agua. _Sprint_ y esas cosas. Pero Yamazaki-san, imagine lo más exigente y luego multiplíquelo por cien. El capitán se había desquiciado. Uozumi terminó vomitando —Uozumi apartó la mirada y se ruborizó—. Pelo Verde se lesionó el tobillo y al final que ni pudo nadar. Y a Nitori le dio un ataque de asma.

Pelo Verde se retiró y Uozumi fue el último en doblar. Mostramos nuestras cartas, y como debía ser, escala le gana a trío, así que me llevé las fichas. Estaba teniendo una buena racha.

—¿Nitori es asmático? —Pensé en Rin—. Pero en los entrenamientos…

Uozumi comenzó a repartir una nueva mano. Minami continuó hablando:

—Parece que por la presión del agua, la natación es el único deporte que pueden hacer los asmáticos sin problemas. Nitori lo explicó una vez pero no entendí mucho. A Nitori le empezó a dar un ataque, el capitán Matsuoka se volvió una fiera y tuvo una pelea del demonio con el capitán Mikoshiba. Fue genial. Yo creo que esos dos están liados.

Uozumi le dio un golpe a Minami en la cabeza.

—¿Mikoshiba y Matuoka? No inventes.

—No _honey,_ Matsuoka y Nitori. El cliché de la vida: el _tsundere_ y el _shota._ Yamazaki-san ¿tú no has notado nada?

Observé de reojo a Uozumi quien, si era posible, se derretería del bochorno en cualquier minuto. La mayoría estábamos acostumbrados a que Minami se refiriera a nosotros empleando ese tipo de palabras cariñosas, excepto Uozumi. Yo no sabía si mi detector gay se había afinado o qué, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a ver parejas en todas partes.

—No, no he notado nada —respondí.

¿El _shota_ y el _tsundere?_ me pregunto qué clase de películas ve Minami.

·

·

Ya no sabía qué opinar de Nitori. Había nacido descompuesto, eso era irrefutable. Que era asmático, que no llegaba al metro sententa (y nunca lo haría), no tenía talento para la natación, a sus dieciséis su cabello ya estaba encanecido, y su piel extra blanca era tan sensible, que debía usar productos dermatológicos especiales. Defectuoso de la fábrica.

Pero por algún motivo, ligaba.

—Debe ser el lunar —opinó Momotarou.

A lo mejor estoy exagerando. No es que Nitori ligase, pero ya conocía a dos personas que se sentían atraídas por él, y eso era mucho decir siendo Nitori tan Nitori. El primero, el idiota de mi mejor amigo. Y la segunda, la chica que preparaba las malteadas en el Mister Donut. Hay gente con el gusto atrofiado.

Fue el propio Rin quien dijo que Nitori ligaba. Los presentes estallamos de la risa.

Ocurrió el día en que estábamos con Uozumi y Momotarou espiando a Minami. No era la primera vez que una chica solicitaba ver a Minami para pedirle salir, pero ellas solían aparecer durante la práctica, así que nadie le había visto rechazar a alguna.

—¿Pero ellas te dejan los chocolates y las isotónicas aunque las hayas rechazado? —le preguntó Nitori un día en los vestuarios.

—Todo se trata del tono —respondió Minami sin darle demasiada importancia—, y en cómo digas las cosas. Las chicas siempre aprecian la sinceridad.

Yo había tenido que rechazar a un par de chicas en la secundaria baja, y no eran experiencias agradables. Las chicas aprecian la sinceridad ¡y una mierda! Las chicas solo buscan un sí. Igual las de Tokio están más piradas que el resto, pero las provincia también tienen su caracter, y no creo que todas se tomen tan bien los rechazos. Por eso, cuando descubrimos a Minami hablando con una que llegó al término del entrenamiento, necesitaba oír su teatro. Y al parecer Uozumi y Momotarou también.

A Uozumi le rechinaban los dientes, así era. A Momotarou le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Pero qué hacen allí agachados? —Y Rin nos descubrió, porque tres hombres grandes no pasan desapercibidos escondidos tras una jardinera.

Entre Uozumi y yo, tironeamos a Rin de la sudadera y le tapamos la boca. Le pedimos silencio, que observase, y los cuatro asomamos nuestros ojos por sobre los arbustos que nos escondían.

Minami iba diciendo:

—No me puedo atar a una persona ¿lo entiendes? Eres muy hermosa, pero tú no quieres salir con alguien como yo, te mereces más —y luego, se inclinó sobre la chica y le robó un beso—, pero gracias por los chocolates —y aprovechando el momento de desconcierto de la chica, tomó la caja de bombones que ella no le había entregado y dio media vuelta.

Hombre, Minami era un crack.

Los ojos de Momotarou brillaban todavía más, también se había dado cuenta de la habilidad de Minami. Rin en cambio, era un indiferente. Y Uozumi...

—Yo le mato.

Resultaba que la chica en cuestión, era la sobrina de Uozumi. Uozumi aunque se enojaba con facilidad, especialmente con Minami, nadie se tomaba en serio sus gruñidos. Hasta ahora. Momotarou y yo le detuvimos a tiempo, pero los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Y se formó así una guerra entre quienes eran los mejores amigos.

—Es solo un beso, no le des tanta importancia.

—¿Es que no tienes consideración por los sentimientos de los demás?

—Tu problema es que eres un amargado. Eres un idealista, pero hablas sin saber, porque no has dado ni uno en tu vida ¿qué hay de malo con pasarlo bien? —soltó Minami con una agresividad que no creí posible en él—. Tienes que salir un poco más, sacudir el cuerpo ¿eh? ¿amigos?

Los puños de Uozumi se tensaron pero ya había dejado de forcejear. Y Rin preocupado por el ambiente, dijo el absurdo:

—¿Sabes quién liga un montón? Nitori Aiichirou.

·

·

—No vuelva a decir esas cosas Rin-senpai, no sabe el interrogatorio al que me ha sometido Momo-kun.

—Lo siento, lo reconozco: entré en pánico.

Algo que me molestaba, es que Nitori llegase con su cuaderno de álgebra a pedirle ayuda a Rin, y terminasen hablando de cualquier cosa ¿qué pasó con el respeto? Pero lo cierto es que la pelea entre Minami y Uozumi daba que hablar en los pasillos: ellos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos.

—Con Seijuurou estas cosas no pasaban —continuó Rin—. Él habría sabido qué hacer. ¿Seguirán enojados?

—Los vi juntos en el pasillo al término del tercer módulo, pero almorzaron en mesas separadas. Y bueno... usted ya vio la práctica. Como que están bien, pero no hay confianza. Pero senpai, no se preocupe, ellos se van a reconciliar, lo sé. Solo hay que darles un poco de tiempo.

Nitori cerró su cuaderno de álgebra, tomó la calculadora, y se despidió de mí guiñándome un ojo.

Rin suspiró apenas se cerró la puerta. Luego levantó la cabeza y me miró:

—¿Qué opinas tú? Piensas como Minami ¿no? Pero yo entiendo a Uozumi, si alguien osase a tocar a mi hermana... —Rin rugió y golpeó la mesa de manera inesperada—. ¡Agh! De solo recordar lo pegajosos que son esos Mikoshiba se me parte la cabeza ¿y sabes qué? Seijuurou me mandó un mensaje, y dice que viene mañana a vernos en las preliminares. Qué fastidio. Sé sus verdaderas intenciones: quiere ver cómo de bien he cuidado a su equipo. Y ahora, justo una pelea.

—Y lo has cuidado. Pero los roces son inevitables.

—Lo sé.

—Pero el problema de Uozumi no es que hayan pasado a llevar a su sobrina, que algo igual hay de eso. El verdadero problema de Uozumi es Minami.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te lo tengo que explicar, entonces te doy la razón: no eres tan buen capitán.

Rin subió a mi cama de un salto y me dio de lleno en la nariz. Los cabezazos de Rin eran fatales en la mayoría de los casos.

·

·

Los de segundo se sentaron todos en la primera fila de las graderías. Bueno, los de segundo y Momotarou, el muchacho no se despegaba de su senpai Nitori. Si se trataba de animar, los chicos de segundo sabían cómo hacer temblar el estadio. Uozumi, nombrado el vociferador oficial del Samezuka (hay que ver lo que se inventa la gente), fue quien empezó los gritos de guerra. Y los demás podrían decir que estaba animado, pero cuando le tocó su turno de entrar al agua, se notó que seguía alterado.

Los dedos de Minami estrujaron la baranda al finalizar la carrera, y cuando los nadadores se retiraron, salió corriendo en dirección a los vestuarios.

Miré a Rin por el rabillo del ojo. La boca de Rin se abrió.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Pero ellos… —yo asentí, Rin revolvió su cabello.

No lo dijo, pero lo vi en sus ojos. Que debió haber hecho lo mismo que Minami y correr tras Nitori. Pero ¿a decirle qué? Consolarlo estaba fuera de lugar ya que el muchacho había mejorado a lo largo del mes. Su resultado no era un fracaso, independiente de lo que dijese el ranking de resultados. Pero por otra parte, fue Iwashimizu quien clasificó con el mejor tiempo, y a Nitori lo que realmente le importaban, eran los relevos.

Fue por ese motivo que a Rin le costó tanto decidirse entre Uozumi y Momotarou. Porque Uozumi era un nadador constante y responsable, pero había tenido una serie de días malos, Rin lo sabía de primera fuente lo que eso significaba. Además, intuía lo que podía pensar Nitori de ser sobrepasado por su kohai. La convivencia con Momotarou seguía siendo algo complicado para Nitori.

—Odio ser capitán —murmuró Rin en la noche antes de caer dormido.

—Nitori es fuerte —dije apenas. Era mejor omitir la parte en que me lo encontré llorando.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Esto... gracias por los reviews los follows, y los favs. ¿Nitori asmático? es una de tantas teorías sobre Free que rondan en la web. En la FrFr short movie donde muestran el desorden de Aiichirou, se puede ver _un inhalador metido _en sus cajones. Y en uno de los CD drama se le oye muy agitado y tosiendo luego de correr tras Momo._

_¿Minami y Uozumi? Era necesario escribir sobre ellos. Lo dije antes, pero lo repito. Este fic se llama "El Samezuka, tú, y yo". Recalco la parte del "Samezuka". Aquí los extras son importantes, especialmente para que surja el rintori. __Nos leemos. Que estés súper. Adieu !_

**_J_**_apiera_**_ C_**_larividencia_


	5. Iwashimizu

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 5  
**I**washimizu

Iwashimizu era quien tenía la mejor patada del Samezuka si se trataba de estilo braza. Y aunque su especialidad eran los 200 metros, nadie en el club le ganaba en los 100. O igual a veces Rin, pero Rin es mucho Rin y no cuenta.

Nitori tiró de la goma de sus lentes al igual que lo hacía su senpai, y subió a la tarima.

Una semana antes de las preliminares, Rin congregó al equipo y nos ordenó a inscribirnos con el profesor Sugimoto en los estilos que deseábamos competir. Después se nos medirían los tiempos para la inscripción, y se delinearían los integrantes para los _medley_ de libre, y estilos combinados.

—100 braza —dictó Nitori al profesor Sugimoto.

Rin se abstuvo de hacer comentarios pero una delgada arruga cruzó su frente de escualo. En total cuatro fueron los que se inscribieron en los 100 metros braza. Y de ellos, solo dos deseaban participar en los relevos.

Iwashimizu acomodó sus pies y levantó la mirada concentrado, esperando la señal.

Minami sujetaba el cronómetro. Pelo Verde dio la salida. La arruga de Rin se profundizó. La carrera se desarrolló y concluyó en su resultado más predecible: Iwashimizu había logrado un nuevo record. Y en el carril contiguo, Nitori se quitaba el gorro e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

·

·

Luego de las preliminares, sucedieron muchas cosas. Una de las más importantes, era esta:

Mikoshiba Seijuurou se había unido a mi lista de enemigos. Era detestable por las mismas razones que su hermano Momotarou. Pero además... algo raro había entre él y Gou.

—¿Y tú quién eres? Si eres uno de primer año, déjame decirte que estás muy desarrollado —me dijo, y rio de forma estruendosa. Rin se adelantó y respondió por mí.

—Él es Sousuke. Fue mi compañero durante la primaria en Sano y se acaba de trasladar desde Tokio.

—¿Yamazaki Sousuke? —preguntó abriendo mucho sus ojos de felino—. ¡Así que finalmente! Que extraño, te imaginaba distinto —Y luego me dio un apretado estrechón de manos.

Entre Rin y yo, era imposible decidir quién estaba más desconcertado.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Rin volteándose a mí y yo me encogí de hombros—. No me digas, entonces eres un nadador famoso ya. Qué cosas.

—¿Ah? No, no es eso ¿lo eres? Es que Gou-kun ya me ha hablado mucho de él —le explicó a Rin, y luego se volvió a mí. Sus ojos de felino brillaron con mucha malicia—. Hombre, dejaste una vara alta. Pero descuida, que me encantan los desafíos— y se echó hacia atrás, lanzando una carcajada socarrona.

Una frase así dejaba a luz muchas verdades, ninguna de ellas necesaria que fuese descubierta por Rin durante una preliminar de natación. Y Rin quiso decir algo, su mente que era muy rápida, hacía las conexiones adecuadas. Me observó boquiabierto y sus ojos se llenaron de suspicacia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Seijuuro? —pregunto sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Entonces, un respiro de buena suerte: anunciaban la carrera de Nitori por los parlantes, y Uozumi, Momotarou, y Minami, volvían de los vestidores dispuestos a alentar al equipo. El ruido llegó con ellos.

—Mira, mira: Nitori está en el carril contiguo al del rubio del Iwatobi: la guerra de los _shota_ comienza.

Minami volteó hacia atrás a ver a Rin y le guiñó un ojo. Rin volvió sus ojos hacia Nitori, y la arruga profunda volvió a cruzar su frente.

Así, lo de Gou quedó en el olvido, y el desempeño de Nitori se volvió tema de todos. Pese a que el chico no había logrado clasificar, todos parecían asombrados y todos lo felicitaron, incluso más que al propio Iwa, quien salió primero en sus series y quedó en cuarto y segundo lugar a nivel de distrito en los 100 y 200 metros respectivamente.

Con un resultado así, no había muchas dudas sobre quien debía representar al Samezuka en el _medley_ de estilos.

—El año pasado Nitori compitió en los 400 libre —Me explicó Rin, siendo que yo ni le había preguntado. A veces Rin solo sabía hablar de los Nitori Aiichirou—. Fue idea de Seijuurou, quien le dijo que lo mejor que tenía era la resistencia, y que debía fortalecerla para así el próximo año, ir a por los 800.

—Tiene resistencia —le concedí.

—Pero a Nitori le gustan las carreras de velocidad, y no competir en el estilo deseado no le agradaba. Este año se atrevió a ir por los 100 braza, y me parece bien, pero…

—En realidad lo hace por los relevos —completé. Era lo que pensaba Rin también.

—Podría destacar en cualquier otra cosa sin tener que desgastarse tanto. Y siento que debo decírselo, sin embargo…

Apoyé mi brazo en el hombro de Rin y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Rin también quería que Nitori nadase en los relevos. Él y su egoísta obsesión por formar un equipo con el que nadar. Le di un golpe en el brazo y me prometí no hacer nada al respecto porque ya estaba bueno de atender los caprichos de Rin. Promesa que, naturalmente, rompería al poco tiempo.

·

·

Desperté antes del alba por un dolor en el hombro.

Hace varios días que me venía molestando más de lo normal. Habíamos logrado pasar a las regionales, y no podía empezarme a fallar ahora. Después si quería se despedazaba, por ahora solo le pedía aguantar unas pocas semanas más. Por eso, contra toda mi voluntad, había decidido ir al médico.

Desafortunadamente, Shigino estaba allí, igual de rosado que siempre.

Una desgracia.

—¡Yamazaki Sousuke! Mira cuánto has crecido.

No hice comentarios al respecto. Había planeado esta visita al médico, precisamente a esta hora en que todos se hallaban en la escuela, con tal de evitar a cualquier fisgón de lengua larga. Hace años que no veía a Kisumi, y aunque lo consideraba mi amigo, era la persona menos indicada si quería mantener en secreto mi lesión.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? Preguntó al rato, cuando dejó de explicar lo que hacía él allí—. Es tu hombro ¿no? Haz hecho unos movimientos extraños, te he visto.

Suspiré y asentí. No podía hacer más.

Durante mis días en Tokio me había obsesionado con el entrenamiento, y en mi mente solo reinaba la idea de ser el mejor. El capitán de Tokitsu en ese entonces, me dijo que no era sano que me obsesionase, y que si los senpai eran más rápidos que yo, más que un tema de habilidad, se debía a que mi cuerpo aún le queda mucho por crecer y desarrollarse. Yo no podía aceptar aquellas excusas, mis habilidades deberían estar por sobre aquellas vacías restricciones físicas.

Pero todo tiene su límite. Lo descubrí de la peor manera.

Después de algunas pruebas de rutina, el rostro del médico no auguraba nada bueno.

—Te daré una orden para que te saques unas radiografías, pero será mejor que vayas pidiendo hora a un kinesiólogo pero ya —recomendó. La voz del médico era tan grave como su mensaje—. Y eso de seguir entrenando… no, nada de entrenamientos. Reposo, eso es lo que debes hacer. Evita los movimientos bruscos e innecesarios. ¿Necesitas un justificante o algo?

Negué con la cabeza. Subí la cremallera de la chaqueta y me fui del hospital. En el camino, pateé una lata de bebida.

Conforme se acercaban las regionales, el entrenamiento de natación se iba intensificando. Se me hacía más difícil seguir las indicaciones que me dio el médico sobre guardar reposo y no forzar la lesión. No me quedaba más que confiar en los analgésicos y aguantar.

Pero cuando desperté en la noche debido al dolor, tal vez debería hacer algo más. Bajé de la cama en silencio, y revolví en el cajón de mis calzoncillos buscando la venda ortopédica. Cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con la tela, pensé en Rin.

Di media vuelta.

Rin dormía profundamente. En la noche, con la cara relajada y el pelo alborotado, su parecido con Gou se acentuaba. Recordé la nota de Nitori, y me lo imaginé sentado en el borde de la cama de Rin, pasando sus delgados dedos por los cabellos secos de mi amigo.

No pude evitar pensar que decepcionaría Rin tarde o temprano.

Tomé la venda ortopédica y me escabullí al baño, a ponérmela en un lugar donde nadie me viese.

El chico que se reflejaba en el espejo no era yo. Porque yo debía ser el mejor amigo de Rin, y no causarle disgustos. Y eso era algo que no podría cumplir en el futuro. Inspiré largo y me fui a dar un paseo. A la piscina. El sonido de agua salpicando me llegó sin quererlo. Entonces vi a Nitori

Negué con la cabeza.

Nadie se merece un hombro lesionado, y Nitori ya tiene muchos defectos como para añadirle uno más. Ok Rin, un último favor, eso es todo.

·

·

—Entonces Nitori ¿de verdad la chica del _Mister Donnut_ te tira los tejos? —Minami deseaba desesperadamente saberlo. Pero mientras se lo preguntaba a Nitori, sus ojos estaban fijos en Rin.

Y fue el propio Rin quien contestó por Nitori.

—Está loca por él —y se carcajeó.

—¡Senpai! —con los nervios, Nitori metió el brazo por el cuello de la camiseta, y trató de sacar la cabeza por su manga. No hay caso con ese muchacho—. E-Eso no es así. Ella solo es amable.

Es que Nitori era rematadamente patético cuando quería, no había caso con él. Me acerqué a él y le ayudé a ponerse la camiseta bien.

—Pero capitán —insistió Minami—, ¿no te importa que una chica esté tras Nitori? Porque si alguna chica fuese tras Uozumi…

Uozumi, quien en ese entonces luchaba con Momotarou vaya a saber por qué esta vez, saltó al oír su propio nombre y le subió la temperatura por el rostro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—_Honey,_ creo que no puedo ser más claro.

Los demás vimos cómo esos dos dejaban el vestuario, batallando por cualquier tema. Uozumi se podría vestir todo lo _punk_ que quisiera, pero si se trataba de Minami, a veces era muy blanco. Rin observó a los que quedábamos, y pronunció la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos:

—¿Esos dos se han liado?

—Eso parece —respondí yo.

Luego Rin se volvió a Nitori, quien terminaba de atarse los tenis. Si yo hubiese sido él, habría dejado pasar el momento incómodo. Rin es de los que no se callan.

—Sobre lo que dijo Minami, yo…

—Está bien —se apresuró a responder Nitori—. No pasa nada. Minami siempre dice tonterías—

—Tiene razón —interrumpió Rin, y luego habló tan bajo, que tuve que leer sus labios para entender lo que decía. Después caí en cuenta que si habló de esa manera, era porque no quería ser oído—. Esa chica no me gusta nada.

Nitori no comentó al respecto. Terminó de guardar las cosas en su bolso y luego se volvió a Rin. Había determinación en su rostro. Cambió el tema de forma radical y tajante:

—Iré a la sala de máquinas —dijo. Y luego señaló a Iwashimizu quien ya se iba—. Fortaleceré mis músculos y te ganaré la próxima vez que cronometremos nuestros tiempos.

Iwashimizu sonrió. Le gustaban los desafíos.

Rin se dejó caer en el asiento y también terminó de guardar sus cosas. Yo me senté frente a él.

No entendía del todo cuál era la relación que había entre Rin y Nitori. Cuando salía con Gou, me era difícil estar lejos de ella. Solíamos dar largas caminatas por el bosque que había cerca de nuestras casas, la acompañaba a la ciudad a que hiciera sus compras. Cosas. Pero en realidad no hacíamos muchas cosas de novios, y sin embargo, todos en la secundaria baja sabían que había algo entre nosotros. Era algo que se notaba.

Rin y Nitori… ellos podían pasar horas hablando, se escabullían juntos a tomar malteadas, y se adulaban mutuamente. En esto último, Nitori llevaba la ventaja y nadie lo discutiría. Nitori admiraba mucho a Rin, pero a veces, parecía que sus sentimientos hasta allí llegaban.

—También iré a la sala de máquinas —anuncié y tomé mis cosas.

Ya era hora de que hablase con Nitori. Pero antes, pasé a los baños y me coloqué la venda ortopédica.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Esto... gracias por los reviews, favs, y esas cosas. Creo que no respondí todos los reviews, no lo sé, a veces se me pasan. Pero que sepan que siempre los leo, y siempre me sacan margaritas jaja. En fin... ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Algunas impresiones personales: Uozumi siempre me a parecido medio punk jaja lo sé, me dejo llevar por las apariencias, pero ¡su pelo! -era necesario comentarlo._

_Nos leemos. Que estén chévere :D adieu !_


	6. Nanase

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 6  
**N**anase

—¿Qué pretendes? —encaré a Nitori en la sala de máquina.

Nitori, recostado en la banca para hacer _press_ de pecho, levantó su cabeza, y respondió con recelo:

—¿Levantar pesas?

No me refería a eso, aunque también lo hacía fatal. Mi problema es que no todos son Rin entonces tengo que explicar lo que hay en mi cabeza. El rostro de Nitori parecía compungido, y su piel siempre pálida, estaba afiebrada a causa del esfuerzo. Algo me pasaba que siempre terminaba compadeciendo de la gente desagradable. Los Nitori Aiichirou que son un fiasco de deportista, son un claro ejemplo de ello.

—Separa más tus brazos, distribuye el centro de gravedad.

—¡S-SÍ!

Pero aunque lo hizo, la distancia seguía siendo la inadecuada.

No sabía demasiado de Nitori como persona. Mi conocimiento sobre él se limitaba a lo que había observado en la piscina y el corredor de los dormitorios. En otras palabras, impresiones negativas sobre los ruidoso y sucio que era. Rin decía que el chico era bueno en la literatura, pero desconocía cualquier trivialidad acerca de Nitori. Por ejemplo, si era de leer mangas, qué tipo de música escuchaba, hermanos o hijo único, alguna mascota, una anécdota curiosa, y un largo etcétera.

Ahora, también sabía que no entendía nada acerca de levantar pesas.

Me agaché a su lado, separé sus brazos tal que la distancia entre sus manos sobrepasara la distancia entre sus hombros, y le di la indicación que de seguro nadie le hubo dicho:

—Vas a bajar la barra hasta el pecho inspirando. Y luego lo levantas todo expirando ¿lo entiendes? —Nitori asintió—. Harás diez repeticiones continuadas. No lo hagas rápido, se trata de no perder el impulso y conservar el ritmo.

—El ritmo, claro, claro.

Su rostro se arrugó de manera divertida. Empezaba a entender qué podría haber visto Rin en ese chico.

·

·

Nitori y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar al comedor a cenar. Después de la sesión en la sala de máquinas, Nitori estaba agotado y quería solo irse a la cama. Pero si se iba a la cama, no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, y a ese muchacho le faltaban muchas proteínas.

—No sirve de nada que te ejercites si no te alimentas bien —gruñí.

—Senpai gracias. Pero necesito saberlo ¿por qué me está ayudando tanto?

Observé a mi alrededor para asegurarme que no hubiesen fisgones.

—¿No querías nadar al lado de Rin?

—Siempre.

—Bueno, que sepas que no hago esto por ti. Lo hago por Rin.

—Lo entiendo. Así que se dio cuenta... Rin-senpai a veces es muy obvio ¿no? Pero se equivoca, Rin-senpai realmente no quiere nadar conmigo. —El trozo de atún que sostenía entre mis palillos cayó sobre mi sopa _miso_ y salpicó por todas partes. Nitori Aiichirou observó sus ropas con manchas de sopa, y con una servilleta, las esparció por la camiseta—. En cambio Nanase-san…

Los palillos de Nitori siguieron el contorno de su propio pocillo, y nunca terminó esa frase. Momotarou acababa de llegar y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción contenida.

—¡Nitori-senpai! ¡Nitori-senpai! ¿A que no sabes qué encontré en las jardineras del patio principal? ¡Te presento a Magda! —Sacó tras suyo un tarro de vidrio con un cienpies— ¿No es una hermosa quilopoda? Estaba cazando moscas cuando entonces…

Y siguió hablando por media hora.

—¡YA CALLATE MOMO! —ladré.

El bicho era horrible y estaba seguro que me sería muy dificil volver a sacar el tema de Nanase con Nitori. Había perdido una oportunidad. Pero al menos esto me comprobaba que no era solo admiración lo que Nitori sentía por Rin.

Un peso menos.

·

·

La preparatoria es una mierda. Esa fue la conclusión más relevante a la que llegué durante la noche. Los problemas se me acumulaban unos tras otros, y yo me preguntaba, por qué me tenía que atribuir tantas responsabilidad, siendo que de lo único que debería preocuparme, era de los exámenes parciales.

Pero no.

Además de los molestos hermanos Mikoshiba quienes acechaban a Gou con diente felino, tenía un amigo antisocial quien tenía grabado en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que la mejor manera de entablar una relación con una persona, era a través de la natación y las carreras. Así, me era necesario competir en los relevos teniendo un hombro destrozado, y también era importante que Nitori nadase porque era algo que deseaba Rin. Nitori quería nadar al lado de Rin y estaba entrenando duro para conseguirlo, pero no nadaría a toda su capacidad mientras Nanase y su técnica de los Dioses rondasen por allí.

En otras palabras, un sinsentido.

Pude haberle dicho a Nitori que Rin no le comparaba con Nanase, y que Rin realmente deseaba nadar con Nitori, y tal vez, Nitori me hubiese creído. Pero aunque omitir es algo que vengo haciendo con regularidad, y omitir es una forma más elegante de mentir, no pude refutarle algo que tal vez, sí era cierto.

La amistad entre Rin y Nanase no era común. Así que se lo pregunté a Rin directamente.

—¿Qué pasa con Nanase?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —me devolvió la pregunta mientras se vestía con el pijamas—. No volveré a perder frente a Haru si es eso lo que te preocupa. Lo destruiré durante las regionales, ya lo verás.

Me daban ganas de patearlo. Se supone que es Rin el único que sabe descifrar lo que trato de decir.

—Eres tan rematadamente imbécil ¿lo sabes? Entiendo que Nanase sea tu amigo, pero tienes que aprender a establecer límites, porque estos no son evidentes para todos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Nitori.

—¿Nitori?

—Si es que a veces me dan ganas de matarte.

Rin adquirió el mismo color de su cabello. Yo me trepé a mi cama y me tumbé en ella. Le dije a Rin que su actitud despistada no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Que ya era hora de que abriese los ojos, que estaba muy peludo para seguir actuando como niño.

Escuché a Rin desplomarse en la cama de abajo y luego apagó la luz.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Hablaré con Ai mañana.

·

·

Ese muchacho Momotarou era un nadador inconstante. Había días en que dejaba a todos atrás, y había otros que solo cometía error tras error. Uozumi ya se había cansado de competir con él, y Rin se vio obligado a tener una charla con ambos.

—Mañana volveremos a medir los tiempos. El record del Samezuka en los 100 metros espalda los tiene Momo hasta ahora. Pero Uozumi, eres quien más veces ha ganado las carreras internas, hasta que te desmotivas y entonces eres el peor. Sinceramente, ustedes solo me dan dolores de cabeza. Si siguen así, mi determinación radical será convencer a Makoto que se integre al Samezuka ¿eso quieren? Porque soy capaz.

—¡NO! —gritaron ambos.

—Entonces mañana quiero una buena carrera. Así que… los problemas que tengan, soluciónenlos pero ya.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Momotarou desvió sus ojos hacia los míos y me fulminó con la mirada. Me los tallé por si observé mal, pero ya no había nada que comprobar: Momo apuntaba a Uozumi con el dedo y con voz socarrona, dijo lo único que podía decir en una situación así:

—No me dejaré vencer, Uocchi-senpai.

—¡Que dejes de llamarme así!

Asumí que el gesto que me dedicó Momo fue otro de sus movimientos aleatorios, porque el chico era lo más _random_ que conocía. Pero en la tarde, mientras intentaba hallarle algún sentido a las ecuaciones trigonométricas, Momotarou apareció y me dejó todo muy claro.

—Rin-senpai dice que tengo que solucionar mis problemas y así nadaré mañana a toda mi capacidad. ¡Y mi problema eres tú!

Le dediqué una mirada despectiva.

—¿Esto es porque dije que Magda era el bicho más feo que te habías conseguido? Porque lo sigo sosteniendo: es feo.

—¡Magda es genial! Pero no estoy por eso… —sus mofletes se volvieron rojos, y sus ojos brillaron como felino. Recordé aquella mirada en su hermano Seijuurou durante las preliminares, y antes que volviese a abrir la boca, comprendí de qué iba todo—. ¡Mi hermano ya me contó sobre lo tuyo y Gou-san! Yamazaki-senpai ¡Cómo pudiste traicionar mi confianza así!

Y mis sospechas se confirmaban.

Rin había salido hace algunos minutos a comprar una soda en alguna máquina expendedora. En otras palabras, podría volver en cualquier minuto, y esta conversación no era necesaria que la descubriese, así que le tapé la boca a ese engendro pelirrojo, y me lo llevé al pasillo que daba a las escaleras, el lugar más distante de la habitación 201.

—Qué es lo que sabes exactamente —pregunté con un tono que se asemejaba a una amenaza.

—Mi hermano dice que fuiste el primer novio de Gou-san hasta que te fuiste a estudiar a Tokio y le rompiste el corazón ¡se lo rompiste! ¡Maldito _platelminto_!

Me comenzó a golpear en el pecho. Lo puños de Momotarou no llegaban a dañar ni a una mosca.

—Y lo he comprendido todo: ¡haz vuelto a Iwatobi porque la sigues amando y quieres recuperar su amor! ¡Pero Yamazaki-senpai! —levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada de felino en la mía— ¡Yo también voy a luchar por su amor!

Momotarou se veía tan decidido y serio, que no pude evitar reírme.

Que iluso ¿de verdad creía que tenía alguna posibilidad con Gou? No fastidies.

—¡Hey! ¡Esto es algo serio! ¡Yamazaki-senpai no te burles! ¿Acaso lo sabe Rin-senpai?

—Ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Rin —amenacé de pronto—. Está bien, si quieres luchar por Gou, hazlo. Pero que sepas que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

Contra todo pronóstico, Momotarou me abrazó y dijo que era el senpai más genial. Intenté safarme. Qué persistente era ese muchacho.

—¡Claro que lucharemos! ¡Lucharemos por el amor de Gou-san como nobles caballeros!

Entonces, en medio del forcejeo, escuchamos unos pasos subir por las escaleras, y luego vimos las cabezas de Rin y Nitori surgir a través de ellas. Con Momo nos observamos temerosos. Rin definitivamente no podía saber nada de esto ¿por qué fue a comprar una gaseosa al primer piso siendo que en el segundo hay varias máquinas expendedoras? Observamos rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, y corrimos a ocultarnos en el primer recodo. Aguardamos.

Rin iba diciendo:

—Así que los amenacé con traer a Makoto… a Tachibana —aclaró—. Y se lo creyeron ¿puedes creerlo? Hay gente muy ingenua.

—Sí, hay quienes somos muy ingenuos…

Una pausa prolongada.

—Ai… ¿Ocurre algo? Has estado raro.

—Estoy bien.

—Mañana medimos los tiempos, tienes que estar al cien.

Los pasos de ambos se detuvieron. Con Momo no asomamos al pasillo a ver. Rin había estrechado la distancia con Nitori y desprendía un aura oscura. Los ojos y la boca de Momotarou se abrieron de la emoción, pero antes de darle tiempo a que dijese alguna palabra, le cubrí la boca con mi mano y nos volvimos a esconder.

La voz de Rin se oyó abochornada.

—Yo… Ai, quiero que nademos juntos, y que seamos un equipo. Nanase…

Nitori chistó.

—Nanase-san... Estuviste hablando con Yamazaki-senpai ¿cierto?

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —silencio—. Mira, sí, Haru es mi rival, y lo admiro, pero solo eso. No estés celoso.

—No son celos —y la voz de Nitori fue muy segura—. Es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme como un reemplazo. Senpai, no tiene que negarlo, sé que preferiría nadar con todos los del Iwatobi otra vez. Y yo... lo entiendo. Puedo hacerlo.

No, no podía. Se le notaba en la voz amarga.

Y contra todo pronóstico, la risa de Rin inundó el pasillo, los reclamos de desconcierto de Nitori también. Con Momo asomamos la punta de nuestras narices y contuvimos la respiración.

—Nitori _baka,_ qué tonterías dices ahora ¿no te das cuenta que a quien he intentado reemplazar sin éxito es a ti? Con Haru pongo a prueba mis límites; a tu lado en cambio, ya no me importan tanto los tiempos. Y por una vez... se siente bien. Se siente bien.

—Rin, eres un romántico —se burló Nitori y el sonido de pasos se reanudó.

Con Momotarou los vimos pasar por nuestro lado abrazados. Rin acercó la diminuta cabeza de Nitori hacia sí, y posó sus labios sobre la frente del muchacho.

Momo y yo aguantamos la respiración. Lo que le siguió a aquello fue una reacción tan natural que me sobrecogió y descolocó del todo: Nitori se restregaba el flequillo, agarraba a Rin de la mano, y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta del baño. Un fuerte portazo, y el sonido del excusado que no lograba eclipsar del todo los gemidos que escapaban del otro lado.

—No hace falta comentarlo —le dije a Momotarou.

Me había perdido del todo ¿entonces esos dos ya estaban liados? las relaciones modernas son algo complicado.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Esto... gracias por los reviews, follow, favs, y por leer, claro. Por si alguien no sabe, los _Platelmintos _son parásitos con aspecto de gusano. Y bueno... recuerden que este es un Rintori narrado por Sousuke. Sousuke puede equivocarse, exagerar situaciones, y también pasar por alto cosas. Nunca confien completamente en un narrador en 1ra persona. __Nos estamos leyendo en el prox capítulo, presumo. __Margaritas cuando quieran, **Japi**._


	7. El Samezuka

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 7  
**E**l** S**amezuka

Momotarou se comía los dedos. Los chicos de primero, congregados tras los poyetes, parecían arder de la emoción contenida. Y los de segundo y tercero no daban crédito a sus ojos.

—Es imposible. —Uozumi no podía quitar los ojos de la piscina. Minami , con la boca ligeramente abierta, comprobaba el tiempo en su cronómetro cada cinco segundos.

Nitori sobrepasaba a Iwashimizu en los últimos 25 metros con una facilidad que hace un mes no poseía, decidiéndose así una victoria que se creía imposible. Los _kohai_ estallaron en alabanzas. Con sus sesenta y poco metros, su asma, y la torpeza, _Nitori-senpai_ se convirtió por un momento, en el héroe de una película épica. Así es la mentalidad de los novatos de provincia, claro.

—Maldito, lo has logrado —Iwashimizu, con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, le dio un golpe a Nitori en la espalda, asomó medio cuerpo fuera de la piscina, y le arrebató el cronómetro a Minami. Sus cejas se alzaron del asombro—. ¡Y has marcado un record! Nitori-kun, ha sido genial. Mis respetos.

Y le propinó otro manotazo en la espalda.

Momotarou giró su cabeza y, al igual que yo, fue testigo de cómo Rin cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. Momo intercambió una mirada de complicidad conmigo, y luego, posiblemente alentado por el triunfo de su _senpai_, apuntó a Uozumi con el índice y dijo con voz socarrona:

—¡Y ahora es mi turno de hacerte morder el polvo! ¡Uocchi-senpai!

—¡Uocchi—senpai será quien te deje atrás! ¡Miko-chan! —saltó Minami antes de darle a Uozumi tiempo de responder.

Uozumi rodó los ojos y se colocó la goma en la cabeza. Él y Momo se sumergieron en el agua al mismo tiempo, y esperaron la señal de salida.

Un silbato.

Tal vez fue una de las carreras más emocionantes y peleadas del Samezuka. Después de enfrentarme por el tema de Gou, Momotarou parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima, y Uozumi también estaba al cien, porque dio una buena pelea. Era imposible saber quién ganaría antes de los últimos cinco metros, y se tuvieron que hacer tres repeticiones porque los dedos sudorosos de Minami no apretaban bien los botones del cronómetro.

—No sirves para nada —espetó Rin a Minami mostrando todos sus dientes. Le arrebató el cronómetro y me lo arrojó—. Intégrate un poco al equipo y encárgate de tomar los tiempos.

Dicen que la carrera de mariposa también fue emocionante, porque competimos Rin y yo. Y gané, también por muy poco, pero en la noche, con el hombro palpitando y un dolor que comenzaba a expandirse, dejó de sentirse como una victoria.

·

·

Las indicaciones de Rin fueron claras y precisas:

Uno: «no quiero que trasnochen porque mañana el bus que nos llevará a la capital de la prefectura saldrá temprano». Como era de esperarse, los de segundo y tercero organizaron una fiesta en el pasillo. El propio Rin volvió a la habitación a las tres de la mañana, repasando el contorno de sus labios con sus dedos largos. Era mejor no preguntarle qué había hecho.

Dos: «el bus se irá directo a la capital, y no pararemos en ninguna gasolinera, así que vayan al baño antes de partir». Nos detuvimos en tres estaciones de servicio. La vejiga de algunos (Momo) es ínfima.

Tres: «la cena corre por cuenta de la academia. Pero eso no implica que pueden llenarse el estómago hasta reventar. Sean moderados y cuiden el presupuesto de la escuela». Y por ello, todos comimos lo que quisimos.

—Mis padres desembolsan un kilo en matrícula. Mínimo que nos cubran una cena decente, si estamos representando los colores de la escuela —dijo Minami llenando su plato de frutas de todo tipo.

—Me confiscaron la DS y no me la piensan devolver porque «debería poner atención en clases», patrañas —alegó Nakagawa picando de todo un poco.

—Esto es por el pésimo wifi. —Momo se zampó una docena de camarones— Y esto otro por no contratar a ninguna profesora bonita —y casi se atraganta con el calamar, pero logró hacerlo pasar por el esófago.

Pero la última indicación de Rin, de reunirnos todos en la recepción del hotel en que nos alojábamos luego de la cena, fue obedecida a cabalidad, y a las nueve en punto, estaban todos dispuestos en fila para escuchar al capitán. Rin se paró al frente, sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo, y leyó el orden de las competencias, los carriles que se les asignó a cada uno, y por último, quienes conformarían los equipos en los relevos de libre y estilos.

—Brazada de pecho, Nitori Aiichirou —dijo Rin.

Un murmullo recorrió toda la recepción.

También me enorgullecía por Nitori. Pero…

—Estilo mariposa, Yamazaki Sousuke.

¿Y qué pasaba si mi rendimiento era un fiasco tal que por mi culpa el equipo perdía? Mi hombro no había dejado de doler. Si no lograba aguantar hasta el _medley_, entonces esta sería la última vez que Rin y Ai nadarían juntos.

¿Qué cosas? Que llamara «Ai» a Nitori era una mala señal. Las lesiones me deprimen, esa es la verdad. Y por ello salí en la noche a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. A desconectar y olvidar que en unas cuantas horas, varias cosas cambiarían. También fue mala suerte encontrarme con Nanase en el ascensor. Y él lo sabía. Kisumi no conoce el filtro.

Si el parco de Nanase parecía preocupado, no quería imaginar el rostro de Rin cuando se enterase de todo. Últimamente se le veía tan feliz.

Cuando volví al hotel y escuché una carcajada proveniente de la habitación que compartía con Rin, me sentí todavía peor. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y asomé la cabeza. Rin y Aiichirou estaban tumbados en cama de Rin, mientras miraban una película que pasaban por el cable. La risa entrecortada de Aiichirou era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—¡Eh! ¡Sousuke! —saludó Rin retirando el brazo con el que rodeaba a Nitori—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Mientras me quitaba la ropa y revolvía en la maleta buscando la polera que usaba por pijamas, le respondí un escueto «afuera». Y cuando Rin me preguntó si es que había visto a Nanase, omití la parte del ascensor porque no era necesario hablar de ello.

Nitori observó a Rin.

—Fui a verlo a su habitación pero Makoto dijo que salió a dar una vuelta. Solo quería saber si estaba en condiciones para mañana —explicó Rin a la pregunta que Nitori no había formulado—. Mañana habrán muchos reclutadores, pero Haru no parece que se esté tomando las cosas en serio. Huye. Debería dedicarse a la natación, pero… ¿Te molesta?

—No —dijo Nitori. Me pareció una respuesta sincera—. Me gusta cuando tratas de ayudar a otros.

Rin se incorporó y observó a Nitori fijamente.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Has pensado qué harás cuando te gradúes?

—De hecho sí. —Los dedos de Nitori caminaron por su vientre. Pero pese a su actitud desganada, sus ojos se mostraban seguros— Usted cree que soy un desordenado y que tengo un problema solo porque soy incapaz de deshacerme de las cosas.

—Es un problema.

—Pero ya se lo dije —continuó Nitori haciendo caso omiso—, no es que sea una persona que acumule porque sí, es solo que sé reconocer y apreciar el valor incalculable que reside en los objetos.

—Excusas.

—Y gracias a esa habilidad, he encontrado la profesión perfecta para mí.

—¿Recolector de basura?

—¡Arqueología! —corrigió Aiichirou.

—¿Arqueo…? —después de un momento de duda, Rin cerró los ojos y pareció sereno—. Me alegro por ti.

—Tú seguirás nadando ¿cierto?

Rin solo le observó.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por largo rato.

La piel de Nitori es blanca y su cabello no se alborota ni aunque quisiera. La piel de Rin es áspera y bronceada, y su cabello mal atado es el más desordenado. A Nitori le encantan los dulces, a Rin la carne roja y los mariscos. Nitori se sienta al lado de desconocidos y les conversa mientras sus pies se balancean sin tocar el suelo. Rin se sube los audífonos y finge que no hay nadie a su lado.

Rin y Nitori parecían ser contraste en muchos sentidos.

Y sin embargo, se observaron por más de diez minutos.

·

·

Luego de ver cómo Rin y Nitori se escabullían al baño, Momo y yo nos miramos por tres segundos para luego huir hacia nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Las imágenes mentales eran algo difícil de ignorar, y mil preguntas estallaron en mi mente en ese momento.

Pero cuando volvió Rin, fui incapaz de sacar el tema. Yo que no tengo pelos en la lengua, no sabía cómo abordarlo. Si se hubiese tratado de una chica, le habría dicho algo sin respeto y maleducado, algo cómo «¿y qué tal el carburador de esa zorra pervertida?», y después le habría exigido que no se cortara y contase los detalles. Así nos comportábamos todos en Tokio.

Pero no quería saber qué es lo que pueden llegar a hacer dos hombres en un cubículo de baño. No, gracias.

Por eso agradecí que Rin no me hablase de su relación con Nitori. Y no me sentí un mal amigo por tratar de mantener la distancia de esa pareja. Pero una parte dentro de mí, esa que es la más egoísta y retorcida, se sentía desplazado por ese chico Aiichirou y no entendía por qué Rin no confiaba en mí y me mantenía al margen de sus problemas.

Porque había algo extraño en su relación con Aiichirou. Lo notaba. Lo sentía. Y sin embargo, no lo entendía.

Una vez que la película la película que Rin y Nitori veían empezó a pasar los créditos, Rin acompañó a Nitori hasta la puerta, y cuando se inclinaba sobre él, Nitori daba un paso hacia atrás y se despedía con una reverencia. Rin cerró la puerta con cuidado, observó el pomo de la puerta, y suspiró.

—Eh —le llamé con aspereza—. Mañana tienes que estar al cien.

Y bastó esa simple frase para encender a Rin. Eso porque Rin estaba seguro, que él y yo nadaríamos siempre uno al lado del otro.

·

·

La luz de la habitación del hotel se había apagado hace una media hora. Lo último que le dije a Rin fue un «buenas noches», y Rin en respuesta se cubrió con el edredón hasta la cabeza. Una costumbre que dijo adquirió en Australia por la amenaza de los bichos nocturnos chupadores de sangre, sanguijuelas, serpientes, y cosas raras de esas.

Cuando me ponía a pensar, me daba cuenta que cada vez sabía menos de mi viejo amigo. Y que en parte, se debía a mí, quien prefería no saber. Y también, porque yo no hablaba con Rin de mis cosas. Ni del hombro, ni de Gou, o de mis años en Tokio. Me gustaría recuperar la confianza con Rin, pero no podía. Tendría que ocurrir algo catastrófico para hacerme abrir la boca.

Y ocurrió. Mi hombro se hizo añicos. Eso pasó.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Primero, gracias por todos los reviews, favs, follows, y esas cosas. Segundo, ojalá les guste este capítulo. Tercero, me compré dos libros y me siento de lo más contenta. Lo cuento para sacar pica jeje ¿o no se puede? y cuarto, haciendo cuentas, puede que vayamos por la mitad del fic ya. En una nota adicional, este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que no saben de qué manera definir sus relaciones. Porque no todo obedece al estandar novia-novio (o novio-novio), y eso, no tiene por qué ser malo. Aunque complejo tal vez un poco._

_Adieu !_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	8. Nakagawa

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 8  
**N**akagawa

No nos fue tan mal en la competencia de relevos. Nunca he entendido la manía de gritar y manifestar apoyo. En el preciso momento en que los dedos rompen la tensión superficial del agua, la conexión con el medio externo se interrumpe, y en la cabeza del nadador, la palabra _nadar_ es lo único que resuena y estalla.

Nadar, ganar, nadar. Así de simple y básico.

Rin decía que en los relevos era distinto.

—¿Oyes los gritos de apoyo? —pregunté. Tenía doce años en ese entonces.

—No tonto. No se trata de eso.

—¿De qué se trata?

La risa irreverente de Rin contagiaba alegría. Recuerdo que se aferró a su bufanda y prometió que iba a mostrármelo, que se encargaría de ello. Chocamos nuestros puños y corrimos hasta la piscina.

Nos gustaba correr y hacer competencias por todo. Nos gustaba nadar en carriles contiguos y pelear codo contra codo, iniciando una batalla de olas, por ver quien llegaba primero a la meta. Pero la vez que nadamos compartiendo el mismo carril, no me pareció distinto, o me pareció distinto en un mal modo, y Rin no perdonó fácil el que me negase a entenderlo.

Tardé cinco o seis años en descifrar lo que Rin trataba de decirme.

La sobrina de Uozumi, quien grabó la competencia de relevos, le dejó una copia a su tío, quien a su vez no dejó una copia a Rin y a mí. Una grabación no puede reproducir la sensación de nadar en equipo, Nitori, Momo, y yo éramos puntos que se movían en patrones irregulares al borde de la piscina, animando la silueta distorsionada de Rin quien nadaba con todo lo que tenía para disminuir la brecha entre él y Nanase.

Rin peleó como nunca antes había peleado.

No, del video solo se podía rescatar el enorme bullicio auspiciado por las graderías donde estaba sentado el Samezuka.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que opinas? —preguntó Rin incrédulo—. Ves la carrera de relevos, y a ti se te ocurre opinar sobre las graderías.

Yo me encogí de hombros y apunté a uno de los miembros quien era enfocado en ese momento.

Nakagawa, un chico anormalmente pálido y delgado, es quien más grita. Siempre. Aunque su pecho es de los más estrechos del club, su capacidad pulmonar lo podrían convertir en un connotado cantante de ópera. Sin embargo, pese a la energía que mostraba si se trataba de apoyar al equipo, siempre había que llamarle la atención porque era de los más perezosos. De esos que no le ven el sentido a esforzarse al máximo porque no se quieren cansar. Un fracaso.

Pero al parecer, su padre es traumatólogo.

Apenas apareció en pantalla, Rin recordó por qué no había que odiar del todo a ese chico, y le mandó un mensaje a ese para que viniese a la habitación. Yo cansado, pausé la grabación y me dejé caer en la cama de Rin. El hombro era problema mío, Rin todavía no lo entendía.

Recé que con lo flojo que era Nakagawa, no llegase jamás. Pero el imbécil golpeó la puerta en menos de un minuto. Rin, haciendo caso omiso a mis quejas y negativas, le expuso sus inquietudes, y Nakagawa, sin mirar a nadie en particular, dijo:

—Tengo una hombrera de neopreno. Puedo decirle a mi padre que le haga un chequeo.

—Sí, que se lo haga —exigió Rin antes de darme tiempo a rechazar la oferta—. Pero tú que tal vez entiendes un poco de esto, ¿cómo lo ves?

—Mal —Nakagawa también era muy sincero.

Nakagawa se marchó, Rin exhaló largo y guardó silencio. Su cabeza tenía que ser un lío en estos momentos. Entre el mar de reclutadores que pedían hablar con él, la estupidez de Nanase de descalificarse de los 100 libres, sus obligaciones como capitán, y su relación sin sentido con Nitori, mi lesión suponía otro problema absurdo del cual Rin se sentía responsable.

—Rin… —empecé.

Rin se acercó a la ventana y apoyó la frente contra el cristal. Sus dedos jugaron con la cortina traslúcida.

—No te rindas —pidió Rin—. Al menos deja que te hagan el chequeo. El padre de Nakagawa es bueno, atendió a Uozumi por la rodilla, y a Pelo Verde también por un esguince, y los dos nadaron este año.

Yo preferí no hacerme ilusiones. Y el padre de Nakagawa, el señor Nakagawa, tampoco permitió que surgieran alas. Igual de alto y pálido que su hijo, también resultaba que era muy sincero.

—Esto no pinta nada bien. Te daré una orden para que te hagas una radiografía, pero una cosa te digo ya: está para operación. Reposo total. Shouta, pásale la hombrera.

Nakagawa hijo me entregó la hombrera, y aunque ya sabía cómo se ponían, dejé que el flacuchento me la ajustase al cuerpo.

·

·

Luego de la práctica de natación que observé desde el banquillo, Nakagawa Shouta me llevó hasta la clínica de su padre para que me hicieran la radiografía gratis. Nunca antes me había quedado a solas con este chico y no se me ocurría nada que decir. El trayecto fue incómodo. Conocía a algunos de segundo por el póker, pero Nakagawa era más de videojuegos y esas cosas.

Pero no podía estar con mi rostro huraño. Tenía que recordar que esto era un favor.

Un estúpido favor que no quería pero Rin había insistido mucho. En el fondo, era yo, otra vez haciéndole un favor a Rin. No al revés.

—Entonces… —empecé, y recordé que Nakagawa compartía habitación con Uozumi—. ¿Cómo lo llevas con Uozumi?

Nakagawa, con la mirada fija en la pantalla del móvil, tardó en responder.

—Uozumi-kun es raro.

—¿Y eso?

—Es punk, pero no lo parece. Es un blando.

Observé a Nakagawa fijamente. El muchacho seguía concentrado en su pantalla. Otro más obsesionado con _Angry Bird_. Y por la insistencia de mi mirada, Nakagawa supuso que tenía que continuar su explicación.

—Minami-kun es muy suyo y no se toma nada en serio. Cuando el capitán le ordenó a Uozumi-kun solucionar sus problemas, le dije que tenía que golpearle, que era la única alternativa. En el estómago sí, tampoco era idea lesionarlo. Y lo logró. Uozumi-kun tiene un buen gancho.

Me quedé a cuadros. Me esperé cualquier respuesta excepto aquella.

Que había ciertos roces entre Uozumi y Minami era evidente, sí. Pero no me imaginaba a este chiquillo don nadie interviniendo. Y si lo hacía, mucho menos me imaginaba que era de los que resolvían sus problemas a golpes.

Y Uozumi, si bien era gruñón, tampoco me lo imaginaba golpeando a nadie.

Nakagawa debió de intuir el flujo de mis pensamientos, porque despegó por un momento los ojos de su pantalla y luego dijo:

—Era necesario. Siendo Minami-kun tan engrido, y Uozumi-kun tan inseguro, se necesitaba un shock que los hiciera espabilar a ambos. Y funcionó. Claro… es a veces un inconveniente tenerlos a ambos en la habitación, pero seguro que me entiende, Yamazaki-senpai.

Pestañeé perplejo.

—Por qué tendría que entenderlo.

—Rin y Nitori —Nakagawa guardó el móvil, y como si aquello fuese un gesto para terminar una discusión, señaló el edificio que había delante de nosotros: acabábamos de llegar a la clínica.

Qué momento más conveniente

·

·

Hasta ese día que fui a sacarme las radiografías, no me había dado cuenta de lo cercanos que eran Nitori y Nakagawa. Iban a las mismas clases, y solían sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo. Entonces me pareció más lógico que Nakagawa estuviese al tanto de la relación entre Nitori y Rin.

Éramos tres los que sabíamos aquello: Nakagawa, Momotarou, y yo. Pero…

¿De verdad Nakagawa sabía más que yo?

Nitori confiaba en sus amigos, era la única explicación posible. Nitori confiaba en Nakagawa y le hablaba de sus problemas. Pero yo no tenía cara para reclamarle a Rin. No le hablé del hombro hasta que él sacó el tema. Nuestra amistad siempre se asemejó más a una confrontación, así que arremangué las mangas de la camiseta de la academia hasta los hombros y decidí hacer lo único que sabía hacer bien.

Pelear. Pelear con Rin. Una y otra vez.

—¿Qué mierda pasa entre tú y Nitori? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Son amigo? ¡Qué!

Rin, quien batallaba eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para su ensayo de filosofía, levantó la cabeza de golpe y el bolígrafo rodó por el escritorio.

Yo me senté a su lado.

La carta que le había llegado a Rin esa mañana reposaba sobre sus libros de álgebra.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?

—Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo cuentas.

La perplejidad se manifestó en los afilados dientes de Rin.

—Pero si me dijiste… dijiste que sabías lo que sentía por Nitori.

Entonces lo recordé.

«Sé lo que sientes por Nitori, y entiendo que hayas querido mantenerlo en secreto pero… no tienes que se tan sobreprotector, no te hace bien. Nitori tiene razón: es momento de que te liberes del pasado de una buena vez».

Maldición.

—¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!

Le lancé un cojín.

—¿Y qué se supone que querías decir? No puedo estar deduciendo tus cavernícolas conversaciones.

De haber estado mejor del hombro, habría luchado con él. A regañadientes, dejé la habitación para comprar unas gaseosas, y cuando volví, le tendí una lata de _coca-cola _a Rin y me trepé a la cama superior. Hundí la _tab. _El sonido del gas burbujeando me bloqueó por un segundo.

Abajo, los ojos de Rin se asomaban sobre el colchón.

Se trepó, se sentó a mi lado, y chocó su lata contra la mía.

Sin mirarme, me confesó que estaban saliendo. O eso pensaba él. No se habían detenido a darle nombre a la relación, y Rin tampoco estaba seguro de querer formalizar una. Decía que, sus palabras, no era necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta.

—No tiene sentido.

Rin era una persona de ideas distintas al resto, siempre lo había sido. Su percepción de los relevos era un buen ejemplo. Decía que las formalizaciones le restaban romanticismo al sentimiento. Que no es necesario firmar nada para comprometerse a una idea, o a una persona, o a ambas cosas. Eso era para los inseguros, no para él.

Lo medité un segundo. Nitori me parecía más un muchacho chapado a la antigua. De esos que esperaban el consentimiento de la familia y que le pedían al padre permiso para salir con cual o tal persona.

Le pregunté a Rin qué opinaba él. Rin se encogió de hombros: no sabía.

Me tragué la palabra «imbécil» porque mi mirada fue muy explícita.

—Ese es tu error.

—Las cosas con Ai van bien.

—No, no van bien, no seas negado—dije con rabia. Empezaba a irritarme por cualquier insignificancia y eso no estaba bien—. Mira… iré a ver a Nakagawa porque dice que ya están las radiografías y de pasó me asomaré por la puerta de enfrente y le diré a Nitori que quieres hablar con él. Tienes una hora.

—No me tomará tanto tiempo.

Me bajé de la cama aguantándome la mueca de dolor por hacer un gesto brusco con el brazo y luego, no me apeteció suavizar lo que quería decirle:

—Los baños son incómodos, Rin.

Rin se volvió todo rojo, pero yo estaba muy lejos como para que lograse golpearme.

Los amigos tienen permitido gastarse ese tipo de comentarios que dejen de manifiesto al otro. Me asomé por la 210 y le gruñí al chico Nitori que Rin quería hablar con él, le dediqué una mirada de complicidad a Momo, y los ojos de gatos de ese engendro brillaron.

¿Por qué me emocionaban estas cosas? Ojalá Rin tuviese tacto y les fuese bien a ese par disparejo.

Me fui silbando hasta la habitación de Nakagawa, y me quedé jugando a la consola junto con Nakagawa y Uozumi. _Mario Kart_, cómo te odio. Perdí todas las veces. Parece que solo me va bien en el póker, es un hecho.

Pero por una vez, se sintió bien perder.

—Una vuelta más —exigí.

Había pasado más de una hora.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Gracias otra vez por os reviews, favs, y follows. Si de extras se trata, Nakagawa es mi favorito, ni sé por qué (por si no lo recuerdan, es este chico que iba a competir de espalda en el _splash fest_ del ITSC pero recibió una calificación innombrable según Ai, así que tuvo que rendir el correctivo). Siempre me ha dado la impresión que Sousuke es un shippeador nato del Rintori, tampoco se por qué. _

_Al_ guest_ anonimo _**Liziz, **_sorry por los_ spoilers!_ debí haber puesto una advertencia de ellos, no se me ocurrió. Ojalá puedas ver la 2da temporada luego, que está llena de_ feels_ y esas cosas jaja. _

_Nos estamos leyendo. Que estén chévere. Adieu!_

**_J_**_apiera **C**larividencia_


	9. Gou

.

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 9  
**G**ou

—¿Te vas a Australia… con Nanase?

Si es que de verdad Rin es idiota. Ya estoy cansado de buscarle insultos a la basura que tengo por amigo. O es que igual me había convertido en fan de Nitori. Ni sé cómo ocurrió.

—Pensé que odiabas Australia —insistí.

—No lo odio. Sí tuve mis problemas pero… oye, ya deja de cuestionarme. Ai está bien con esto, Gou también ¿por qué tú no?

Fijo que Nitori no estaba del todo bien, pero preferí no insistir.

Viajábamos en tren. Nos dieron una semana de vacaciones y las habitaciones del Samezuka se vaciaron de estudiantes deseosos de reencontrarse con sus familias. Ver a Uozumi desprovisto de sus ropas negras, sus bototos con púas, y sus _piercing_, fue una de las cosas más raras.

—Pero si siempre estoy sin ellos cuando nadamos —insistió Uozumi quien no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto—. Está mi abuela en casa y tiene noventa y tres años. Si la infarto me desheredan.

—Tus orejas se ven raras con tantos agujeros —Momo se paró en puntas para examinar de cerca los lóbulos perforados de Uozumi, pero Minami golpeó la mano de Momo y le dijo que no fuese insolente con sus senpai. Alguien (yo) tosió algo que se escuchó como «¡celoso!» y Minami me dio un puntapié.

A diferencia de Uozumi, las ropas de Rin eran despreocupadas y holgadas, como de costumbre. Usaba un collar artesanal vaya yo a saber con qué motivo, y un reloj que dijo, fue regalo de un tal _Rasseru_ de Australia. Pero esta vez, su cabello rojo, por primera vez en la historia, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás.

—Mi madre siempre se queja de lo desastroso que voy siempre. Uozumi tiene razón, a veces hay que ceder si se trata de la familia —comentó Rin acomodándose unos mechones tras las orejas.

Observé a través de la ventana. El paisaje se hacía cada vez más agreste.

—¿Tu madre lo sabe? —pregunté.

Rin tardó en contestar.

—¿Lo de Australia? Sí. Lo de Ai… no sabría explicárselo. Mira, no es tan fácil. En Australia… pero seguro que tú tampoco hablas de tu vida privada con tus padres. Tampoco me has contado nada a mí. ¿Por qué debo ser el único que habla de estas cosas?

Entonces dije lo estúpido:

—No te he contado porque no me has preguntado.

Rin sonrió de manera burlona. Iba a ser que no.

—¿Entonces sí tienes una vida privada después de todo? ¿Y bien? No me vas a decir que no has salido con nadie. —Seguí observando a través de la ventana. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a lo que se vendría a continuación—: ¿Con quién?

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Luego de solo perder al _Mario Kart_, volví derrotado a la habitación. En total, fueron dos horas con treinta minutos que estuve fuera, tiempo suficiente para que Rin y Nitori hablaran _o lo que surja_. Cuando entré, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Encendí la luz lo suficiente para percatarme que Rin dormía plácido. Me fije que acababa de cambiar las sábanas.

Eso era un claro _lo que surja_.

Apagué la luz, y con ropa, me tumbé sobre la cama. También estaba exhausto, aunque tal vez por razones diferentes a las de Rin.

Abrí los ojos y despegué la mirada del paisaje agrícola.

—Antes de contarte, te recuerdo que tengo un hombro malo.

Rin no tardó en entender la implicancia de mi sonrisa.

—_Hijoputa_.

Y aunque me dio una patada de lleno en el estómago, era obvio que no empleó toda su fuerza.

·

·

El día que se embarcaba a Australia, Gou y yo acompañamos a Rin hasta la estación de trenes. Gou había ayudado a Rin a desempolvar ropas de invierno, y le deseó suerte mientras lo envolvía en una bufanda que Rin se quitaría apenas llevase medio metro avanzado en tren.

A diferencia de Rin, Gou rara vez lloraba, y se mantuvo firme aunque odiaba cada vez que su hermano se marchaba. Yo pasé un brazo por la espalda de Gou y la estreché a mi lado, y juntos despedimos a Rin desde la distancia.

Con el tren ya en movimiento, Rin asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana y le gritó a su hermana:

—¡Cuidado con Sousuke!

Gou me abrazó con fuerza, y yo seguí despidiendo a Rin con la mano. Y cuando el tren se perdió de vista, ambos caminamos por la caleta de pescadores y entramos en una tienda de comida.

—Hace tiempo que no estábamos solos, Sousuke-kun. Cómo sigues del hombro.

Le respondí que bien. Después admití que necesitaba una operación. Ella pidió un agua carbonatada y una ensalada de frutas, y yo una gaseosa y papas fritas. Entonces, con los platos de comida al frente de nosotros, le pedí que me hablase de su vida.

Me contó de sus obligaciones en la escuela, de su amiga Hana quien estaba loca por Rin y Tachibana en partes iguales, de los chicos del Iwatobi, y en especial, de Nanase. Todos hablaban siempre de ese estúpido Nanase.

—¿Por qué no te agrada, Sousuke-kun? —preguntó ella pinchándome algunas papas fritas—. No lo niegues, se te nota en la cara. ¿Es porque a mi hermano le encanta competir contra él? No tienes que sentirte reemplazado. Son amistades distintas.

—Entiendo eso, pero… —también pinché algunas papas.

No me correspondía a mí revelar las intimidades de Rin. Si dijo que su madre no sabía nada, posiblemente Gou tampoco. Su relación con Aiichirou era, en teoría, un secreto.

Un pésimo secreto, ya lo sabíamos tres en el Samezuka, y era cuestión de tiempo para que Minami recopilara la prueba conclusiva y lo regase por toda la academia.

—¿Pero...? —instó Gou alargando la última sílaba.

En el pasado, Gou y yo siempre hablábamos de Rin. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le conocía demasiado. No al Rin de ahora. Y aunque a mí no me gustaba tener secretos con Gou, con cualquiera excepto con ella, esta vez opté por los eufemismos.

—Pero hay otras personas que sí se pueden sentir heridas con esta decisión de Rin. Un viaje a otro país… Si se iba a tomar la molestia de invitar a alguien, pudo haber elegido a alguien más importante que a un cualquiera.

—¿Cómo a cualquiera? Haruka-senpai no es un _cualquiera_.

Sí, ese es justamente el problema.

—A lo que voy… hay personas que son más importantes, muy importantes para Rin. O dime ¿cómo te sentirías si yo eligiese a tu amiga Hana para irme a Australia en lugar de ti?

—Que te vas a aburrir con Han… —entonces Gou golpeó la mesa con ambas manos haciendo peligrar la estabilidad de nuestras bebidas, y luego se abalanzó sobre mí: lo había comprendido—. ¿Dices que…? ¡¿Dices que mi hermano tiene novia?! ¡Es eso! ¡Eh! ¡Responde Sousuke-kun!

Gou se veía muy bien cuando se alteraba. Sus mechones desordenados se abrieron como abanico.

—Yo no diría que es como una novia… —pero fui incapaz de reemplazar la palabra _novia_ por _novio_, y en lugar de aquello dije esto otro—: A Rin no le gustan las etiquetas.

Gou se mostró repentinamente seria.

—Mi hermano es un despreocupado. Pero tiene que ser una chica muy celosa si está a disgusto de que Rin intente ayudar a un amigo. ¿Quién es Sousuke-kun? ¿La conozco? ¿Es bonita? Debe serlo porque mi hermano es el más apuesto. Mi hermano nunca me cuenta sus cosas...

Solo sonreí. No tenía permitido dar más detalles.

—No culpes a Rin por no contarte. Tú tampoco le hablaste de lo nuestro. Somos japoneses, somos reservados, es así.

Ella me robó más papas fritas y su expresión fue coqueta. Su cabello podía ser más desordenado que el de Rin, pero nadie la tildaría jamás de desarrapada, más bien lo contrario.

—Ojalá la lleve a casa algún día.

Y cuando ya iba por la décima fritura, defendí mi plato con todo mi cuerpo y grité:

—¡Joder no me comas más mis papás!

Pero Gou se las arregló para seguir robándome como si nada.

·

·

Después de comer, caminos descalzos por el borde de la playa. Como siempre, yo tuve que cargar sus zapatos. Gou a veces es muy princesa. Le confesé que vi a otras chicas durante mi estadía en Tokio. Nada demasiado serio, pero tampoco nada demasiado santo. Ella se limitó a responder que todos tenemos pasados, y algo mencionó de ese Mikoshiba Seijuurou.

Nos volvimos a ver en la cena, porque la madre y el padrastro de ella invitaron a mi familia. Para esa ocasión, Gou se había trenzado el cabello y usaba un vestido gris perla. Yo, con la camisa fuera del pantalón, no podía compararme con su belleza.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron bajo la mesa cuando buscamos una excusa para retirarnos de la mesa antes de los postres.

Y lo que ocurrió después, es mejor que Rin nunca lo sepa.

·

·

La semana transcurrió rápido. Entre las cosas que hice, le pregunté a Gou si le gustaban los insectos. Dijo que no. Me prometí contárselo a Momo apenas tuviese la oportunidad. Solo eso, claro.

Me terminé de leer un manga que me prestó Nakagawa, y le hablé a mis padres de la operación. Mi madre lloró porque vive para eso, y mi padre me preguntó si usaba la venda ortopédica. Respondí que me habían regalado una hombrera de neopreno. Me abrí la camisa para enseñársela y él se sintió satisfecho.

Gou volvió a preguntarme por la _novia _ de Rin una vez más. Fue durante el último día de vacaciones, en la playa, mientras observábamos el mar.

—¿Cuánto llevan?

—Es difícil de decir. Ya te dije que a Rin...

—No le gustan las etiquetas —terminó ella y suspiró—. ¿Pero a ti te agrada?

—Pensaba que era poca cosa para Rin —admití—, pero estaba equivocado. Tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble. He pensado, cuando alguien te motiva a superarte y ser mejor persona, en cualquier ámbito de la palabra…

Las olas del mar eran suaves ese día. Los chicos jugaban en la orilla y hacían castillos de arena negra.

—Hay algo que no te gusta, se te nota —Gou me apartó unos mechones del rostro.

Crucé los brazos tras mi cabeza y me tendí en la arena. Gou enterró sus pies.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor es que soy un chapado a la antigua, pero esto de que no tengan nada formalizado como que no… No ves mucho a Rin, pero te puedo decir que está muy enamorado. Pero no sé si pueda llegar a ser algo recíproco.

Si a Nitori no le importaba que Rin fuese a Australia con Nanase, algo raro había allí.

—A veces —continué—, me pregunto si esta persona con la que está Rin, no habrá confundido admiración con amor. Porque es tal vez la persona que más le admira.

Gou se giró para mirarme a los ojos, y dijo en plan broma:

—Más que ese chico Nitori-kun lo dudo. Nitori-kun sí que admira a mi hermano.

—Sí, bueno… —y me pareció absurdo seguir así— ¿Sabías que tu hermano le dice _Ai_ a Nitori? Ai. Como suena.

La boca de Gou se abrió ligeramente. Al igual que su hermano, hacía conexiones rápido.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Porque, como ya habíamos aclarado, Ai significa amor. _

_Holas a todos! Creo que sí, que quedan pocos capítulos. Cuando planeo una historia, lo que hago es establecer una serie de acontecimientos que deben ocurrir, pero el cómo los distribuyo a través de capítulos es algo que decido en el momento, por ello nunca tengo una idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá una historia. Mi caso extremo es un fic de otro fandom que ya va en el capítulo 30, y al fin ¡Al fin! está concluyendo (son casi 2 años escribiendo)_

_Gracias como siempre, a quienes siguen, leen y/o comentan esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo. Adieu!_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	10. Nitori

**.**

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo 10  
**N**itori

Uozumi no aguantó una semana sin sus piercing ni tachuelas, porque regresó con un aro en la lengua. Era desagradable verle hablar, pero aún más escuchar cómo la bolita de metal chocaba con la parte posterior de sus dientes. Minami fue el primero de todos en horrorizarse.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Es asqueroso!

—Eso dices ahora —respondió guiñándole un ojo, y por primera vez, fue Minami quien se ruborizó a ojos de todos.

Yo agité la cabeza para quitar las horribles imágenes mentales que como reflejo se desplegaron en mi cabeza.

El profesor Sugimoto reunió al equipo de natación e informó las horas de salida del bus que iba rumbo a Tokio. Nombró a Ryu a cargo del grupo dada la ausencia de Rin, y el Samezuka en su conjunto tragó pesado. Ryu era un mastodonte de tercero que competiría en los 800 metros. A Ryu nadie iba a desafiarlo si daba alguna orden.

Excepto claro, Nitori. Él no se da cuenta cuando es una molestia. Su problema es que tenía que comentarlo todo, y repetir una y otra vez lo que era obvio.

—¿Entonces eres como el vice-capitán, no? —preguntó por décima vez.

—Ah niño, no voy a reemplazar a tu Matsuoka-senpai —le aseguró. Y lo dijo en plan broma, pero su voz era tan gruesa y grave que a todos les pareció una confrontación, tanto que Momo apartó a Nitori hacia un lado por si un movimiento brusco y no premeditado de Ryu lanzaba a Nitori contra el pavimento.

Nitori no hizo ningún comentario respecto a Rin. Su rostro no mostró ninguna clase de emoción.

El viaje a Tokio fue largo, y al final del día, todos teníamos las nalgas cuadradas. El hotel al que llegamos era, como siempre, de un lujo innecesario para tres o cuatro días de competencia, pero a las escuelas privadas les importan mucho las apariencias. Ryu no nos dio la instrucción de cuidar el presupuesto de la escuela porque él también iba a comer hasta reventar, y yo, como todos, me preocupé de llenar bien mi plato para no arrepentirme luego por no haber comido todo lo que habría deseado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi al pequeño Nitori, quien nunca ha sido muy bueno para la comida, llenar un cuenco con una modesta ración de sopa miso. Hablaba despreocupadamente con Nakagawa, y sonreía. Me pregunté si aquello era buena señal. ¿Era normal que estuviera de buen humor? A lo mejor me estaba volviendo un paranoico, no lo sé, pero si Gou se fuese a Australia con cualquier Mikoshiba…

Tal vez los calamares influyeron en algo, pero esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño.

·

·

Pensé que había sido uno de los primeros en bajar a desayunar, pero me encontré con que Nitori ya estaba allí. Le había echado cereal a su tazón de leche, y mordía una tostada mientras leía un _manga_. Lo cerró cuando me senté frente a él con mi bandeja.

—Qué temprano se ha levantado, Yamazaki-senpai.

Me había despertado una molestia en el hombro. Hace varios días que madrugaba forzado por mi lesión, pero preferí no mencionarlo. Observé a Nitori un momento. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente blanca que era su piel. Un fantasma, no hay otra palabra. El cabello cenizo no ayudaba a darle una imagen más corpórea.

Recordé a Rin, quien de seguro llegaría bronceado de Australia. O tal vez no. Desconocía el clima de Australia. Pero si llegaba bronceado, el contraste entre él y Ai iba a ser gracioso.

Pero lo que sentí distaba mucho de la alegría.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dije serio, y dejé mi zumo de naranja a un lado—. Es sobre Rin.

—_Clafo _—respondió el muy imbécil con la boca llena de cereales—. ¿Qué '_asa_ con mi… —tragó pesado y se volvió rojo— mi _senpai_?

Sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes. Dientes blancos como su piel blanco. Su actitud jovial me desesperaba.

—¿No te molesta que se haya ido a Australia? ¿Con Nanase?

Yo sabía que Nitori era una persona honesta, pero hasta ese entonces, no había tomado conciencia de la magnitud de esta. En los entrenamientos, cuando le molestaba algo, lo decía y ya. A Momo le llamaba la atención cada dos por tres, incluso a Minami lo puso en su lugar en alguna ocasión. Pero sin enfadarse ni perder la cabeza, él solo hablaba con total franqueza.

Y con total franqueza fue que me respondió.

—Son relaciones distintas. Desafortunadamente, hay cosas que no puedo darle a Rin-senpai. Con usted retirado de las competencias, solo queda una persona que lo motiva a competir, y no soy yo.

Y me contó lo que ocurrió mientras yo jugaba al _Mario Kart_ con Nakagawa y Uozumi.

No supe cómo mirar a Nitori.

**.*.*.*.**

Aiichirou pasó sus dedos por la madera de la puerta de la habitación 201 antes de asomarse. Intuía que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

—¿Rin-senpai? Lo siento, Yamazaki-senpai dice que me buscas. ¿Pasa algo?

Rin se rascó el cuello. Fue hasta donde Aiichirou y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló. Unos cabellos rojos se mecieron hacia arriba.

—¿Las cosas entre nosotros van bien? —preguntó.

—Ah —Aiichirou abrió mucho sus ojos y sofocó una risita—. Senpai ¿quieres tener _la charla_? Ya te dije que no me van los juegos de rol. Qué vergüenza.

Y cubrió su rostro con sus manos infantiles. Rin intentó que la vergüenza no le hiciera perder los estribos, pero sus mejillas se encendieron las que más.

—¡Ai! Hablo en serio.

Aiichirou no pudo controlar la risa. Rin desvió la mirada y trató de explicarse mejor:

—No lo sé… yo diría que las cosas van bien pero… pero me hicieron ver que… a lo mejor tenemos que formalizar nuestra relación. Ya sabes, darle nombre, como Uozumi y Minami. No sé ¿qué opinas?

Aiichirou le respondió que no.

—Te vas a estudiar a Australia. Senpai, tenemos fecha de vencimiento.

—¿Eh? ¡Ai! ¡Qué estupidez dices!

Aiichirou caminó por la habitación y tomó asiento al borde de la cama de Rin. Giró las mangas de su camiseta como por hacer algo con las manos y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

—Lo siento. Solo trato de ser realista. Las relaciones a distancias son románticas, pero no funcionan. Será doloroso para mí que se vaya…

—Aún no he decidido —interrumpió Rin—. Es solo una de tantas opciones.

—Rin, no —y la voz de Aiichirou adquirió un matiz severo—. No te quedes aquí por mí, no seas idiota. ¿Sabes qué pasará después? Que te arrepentirás por haberte estancado en Japón cuando podrías estar peleando con los mejores del mundo. Podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero hay algo que yo no puedo darte, y esas son las ganas de seguir nadando. Lo intenté todo el año anterior ¿lo recuerdas? Y jamás lo logré. Y no importa, pero…

—No me interesa pelear con los mejores del mundo.

—Lo sé. En realidad te gusta pelear con Nanase-san. Lo entiendo.

Rin se quedó mundo. Tomó asiento en la silla giratoria y se acercó a Aiichirou. Apoyó sus dos pies desnudos en la cama. Aiichirou le pidió que le hablase con honestidad. Rin lo desafió con la mirada por un momento y luego sus hombros cayeron un poco.

—A Haru no le interesa la natación competitiva. Y si él no compite…

—Tal vez deberías mostrárselo. Ya sabes, ayudarlo. ¿No dices que te enviaron dos ticket para viajar Australia?

Rin sacudió fuertemente su cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus dientes vibraron de manera peligrosa.

—No, olvídalo, no voy a viajar con Haru a Australia. Lo quiero, pero nunca tanto como para pasar una semana junto a él. Lo siento ¿pero cómo me sugieres algo tan imbécil? Ya reservé habitaciones para ambos, pensé que querías acompañarme. Además, te va a encantar el clima seco y cálido, le vendrá bien a tu asma.

—Senpai eres un romántico. Pero deberías ayudar a Nanase-san, así como él lo hizo contigo. Es una deuda que tienes.

Rin lo meditó un momento.

—Solo si te arrepientes de la estupidez esa de que las relaciones a distancia no funciona. Sousuke y yo seguimos siendo amigos pese a los años. Y Gou sigue siendo mi hermana.

Aiichirou se burló de la lógica absurda de Rin. Unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

—Lo siento, me dejo llevar por el pánico —admitió Aiichirou—. Es que… será difícil cuando te vayas, pero tampoco quiero que te quedes. Me encanta que nades, te ves tan feliz.

Rin levantó el mentón de Aiichirou y le miró a los ojos.

—Me gustas.

—Y a mí más. Que no te quede dudas.

—Deberíamos intentarlo.

Las pequeñas manos de Aiichirou se asieron a la camiseta de Rin. Rin perdió el equilibrio y calló sobre Aiichirou aplastándolo con todo su peso. El beso fue el siguiente paso. Camisetas, pantalones y calzoncillos quedaron esparcidos por el piso, y después de casi una hora, Rin cambió sus sábanas sucias por otras suaves y limpias.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Qué me estás contando? —no daba crédito a mis oídos— ¿Has terminado con Rin?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Entendió algo de la historia? Yamazaki-senpai, usted es un zafio. Rin y yo somos… pues Rin y yo. No tuvimos tiempo para discutir el estado de nuestra relación, pero tampoco es como si fuese tan importante.

No me molesté por preguntarle que mierda era eso de «zafio». Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro porque eso de que _no tuvieron tiempo_ despertaba mi imaginación de modo violento y desagradable, y quise explorar otras opciones.

—Y no sé… ¿no has pensado en ir a estudiar _arquelandia_ en Australia?

—Aqueología —corrigió con una risita—. Senpai, ¿por qué le preocupa tanto mi relación con Rin? Vamos a estar bien.

Me encogí de hombros. Ni yo lo entendía. Sabía que iban a estar bien, solo quería una prueba conclusiva.

·

·

El avión de Rin arribó un poco después del mediodía. No alcancé a recibirlo. Me había encontrado con Gou a las afuera del recinto deportivo y salimos caminar por Tokio. No pude guardarme lo de Rin con ella. Me alegró saber que parecía casi tan confusa como yo.

—¿Nitori—kun convenció a mi hermano de ir a Australia con Haruka—senpai?

—Pero creo que lo hizo más por Rin que por Nanase. No estoy seguro de que le agrade del todo pero…

Gou se abrazó a mi cintura y no supo por qué lo hizo, pero dijo que se sentía feliz. Yo creo que también me sentía así.

Y cuando vi a Rin, en la piscina, le pedí que me lo contase todo. Por supuesto, él pensó que le preguntaba por Australia. Parece que de verdad tengo un problema de comunicación, pero sus aventuras allá igual fue bueno de escuchar.

A la noche, Rin volvió a asumir su rol de capitán y nos pidió que por favor ¡por favor! Nos moderáramos con la comida. Un caso perdido total.

Mientras peleaba con otros del Samezuka por la comida de la mesa buffete, observé por el rabillo del ojo a Rin y Nitori con unos modestos platos de gohan, comiendo en una mesa para dos, y esa fue mi prueba conclusiva.

Minami, con la boca repleta de anguilas, farfulló algo que se oyó como «que nadie me niegue que esos dos ya son novios», y yo le respondí que probablemente esos dos aún no se daban cuentan de aquello, y que había que darles un poco de tiempo.

Con o sin etiquetas, esos dos llevaban casado mucho.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Otra vez yo, planteando mi propia versión de los hechos. Creo fervientemente que Rin sí había reservado un habitación de una cama en Australia, pero porque él ¡iba a ir con Ai! Pero claro, hubieron cambio de planes, y como Rin es tan despistado, olvidó llamar para pedir otra habitación, y una vez allí, no pudo dejarse en evidencia delante de Haru así que le tocó improvisar. No le resultó pero bueno... se intentó jaja._

_Tal vez lo intuyen pero... ya está por terminar el fic. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por los review, favs, y follows. Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo, adieu !_

**_J_**_apiera **C**larividencia_


	11. Tú y Yo (capítulo final)

**.**

**El Samezuka, Tú, y Yo**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos_  
_**Advertencia**: intento de Rintori  
_

* * *

**C**apítulo Final  
**T**ú y Yo

Rin embarcó a Australia en el verano de 2015. Una cosa curiosa, los extranjeros no inician el año académico en primavera, quién lo diría. Occidente es un mundo raro.

Toda la familia de Rin fue a dejarlo al aeropuerto. Y cuando digo _toda_, no me refiero a demasiadas personas: Su madre, su padrastro, y Gou. También fuimos Nitori y yo. Nos sentíamos intrusos y a la vez no. Y probablemente ellos pensaban lo mismo que nosotros.

Nitori no derramó ninguna lágrima, pero sus ojos celestes se aguaron, y contagiaron a los de Rin. Fue al último a quien despidió: se tomaron de las manos y chocaron sus frentes, pero delante de su madre Rin jamás besaría a nadie.

—Es un «hasta luego» —murmuró Rin, y Nitori asintió con la cabeza.

El avión despegó a las ocho de la noche. Para ser verano, hacía frío aquel día. El cielo era gris, y corría un viento helado. Fue la primera y única vez que vi a Nitori usar el inhalador.

Después de aquel día, no supe demasiado ni de Rin ni de Nitori. Por el padre de Nakagawa, quien llevó a cabo mi operación del hombro, me enteré que el chico Aiichirou fue aceptado en Kyoto para estudiar _arqueolandiología_. Supuse que así debía ser.

Ese mismo año, fui aceptado en una universidad en Tokio, y junto a Gou, buscamos una residencia de estudiantes que nos quedara a ambos cerca de nuestras respectivas casas de estudio. Ingresé al club de natación de mi universidad, gané varias competencias a nivel de prefectura, y una que otra a nivel nacional. Me encontré con Nanase en más de un evento, y con hermanos Mikoshiba quienes no sabían si odiarme o admirarme por caminar con Gou cogidos del brazo.

Y cada vez que sostenía un trofeo en mis manos, me preguntaba cómo estaría Rin.

Me lo imaginaba enterrando sus pies en las playas de Australia, con el viento desordenándole sus cabellos rojos, sus ojos rasgados fijos en el horizonte, y una sonrisa de satisfacción difícil de ignorar. Yo sabía que mi relación con la natación era solo una etapa, y tampoco me preocupaba aquel pensamiento. Pero para Rin, debía ser como la vida misma.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunté durante una de esas raras y poco frecuentes video-llamadas—. Sabes que puedes volver en cualquier momento si no lo estás pasando bien.

—Angustias, estoy bien —y mostró todos sus dientes puntiagudos con dos segundos de desfase—. Estoy bien.

Y lo parecía.

—Por cierto —comentó Rin y desvió la mirada. Su cabello, mucho más largo que la última vez que le vi, se meció con elegancia—, creo que nunca te di las gracias. Pero… gracias —y volvió la mirada a mí.

Me sentí confundido.

—Sé que soy genial pero ¿por qué esta vez?

—Por preocuparte por mí, ya sabes. Estabas con tu hombro destrozado, y sin embargo, ese año, te preocupaste más de mí que de ti. No tengo forma de saberlo, pero presiento que mi relación con Ai, o con Haru, no habría sido la misma si tú no estuvieses allí para aclararme las cosas. A veces creo que lo veo todo, pero entonces llegas tú y enfocas las cosas desde otro punto de vista. No sé… no me hagas explicártelo con más palabras.

—Te dije que soy genial.

Rin hizo un ademán de golpear la pantalla.

—¿Podré contar contigo siempre?

—Somos tú y yo: mejor amigos. Y los amigos, para toda la vida. Pero también llega el momento en que los amigos deben vivir sus propias vidas. Ya está ocurriendo ¿cierto?

—Lo sé.

Observé la hora en el reloj de la pantalla. Eran las dos de la mañana en Tokio, debían ser la cuatro allá en Australia. Me despedí de Rin, lo reté por desvelarse, y le deseé suerte.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sousuke. Y cuida de Gou.

Hasta el día de hoy, no estoy seguro de lo que hice por Rin respecto a su relación con Nitori y su amistad con Nanase, pero Rin afirma que fui alguien importante y no tiene sentido contradecirle. Me sigue pareciendo una relación rara, pero ellos saben hacerla funcionar. A veces siento que Nitori tiene las cosas muy claras y que Rin es un soñador nato. Otras veces, creo que el clima cálido de Australia le haría bien a la piel pálida de Nitori y a sus pulmones rancios.

Pero no quiero seguir interviniendo. En parte, porque es innecesario, y en parte, porque es hora que me preocupe de mi propia historia, y al igual que Rin y Nitori encontraron el modo de compatibilizar, Gou y yo lleguemos a algo similar.

* * *

_**Notas Finales**_

_Nada, quería agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron, leyeron, y/o comentaron esta historia._

_Por si alguna vez se lo cuestionaron (aunque en este capítulo lo dejo bien claro), el _"Tú y Yo"_ del título hacía referencia a Sousuke y Rin. Quería contar la historia de dos amigos, uno enamorado (Rin), y otro preocupado (Sousuke) porque el amigo enamorado no ama del modo correcto. No es la gran trama, pero yo quería escribirla. Y si te gustó ¡genial! quiere decir que no soy la única._

_Por el momento no tengo planes de escribir otro fic de Free. Así que me despido no sé hasta cuando: Adieu !_

**_J_**_apiera **C**larividencia_


End file.
